


Child! Chase Brody

by Hufflepuffarchive



Series: Child! Chase brody [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Child AU, Child! Egos, child! Chase Brody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: One of Marvin's magic spells gone wrong, changes the blond ego Chase Brody into a 6 year old child.
Series: Child! Chase brody [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792804
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin scanned through his new spellbook, eager to try out and learn new spells. He had tried a couple already using an apple as a test subject. One spell made the apple change into different colors, another made it grow twice its size, then shrank it back down. One made the apple float, another turned it into a pare then back to an apple.

He flipped through the pages when he spotted a spell that was written in another language. This was one of the last pages of the book which meant it was probably a big-league spell. Marvin shrugged as he read the spell carefully to himself before turning to the apple. He waved his wand which started to glow green along with his eyes as he was chanting the spell, looking straight at the apple. He was about to cast the spell when suddenly a nerf ball came out of nowhere and knocked the apple off its stand.

“OOOOOHHHHH OOOOOHHH! MARVIN DID YOU SEE THAT!” chase suddenly ran in the room, holding a nerf gun, jumping in the air like he won the lottery.

“GAH!” Marvin jumped as he aimed the wand at Chase out of impulse, letting the spell fly from his wand, hitting Chase directly in the chest.

The spell zapped throughout Chase’s body, before ending in a puff of green smoke, blocking Marvin's field of vision.

Marvin started to cough as he tried to fan the smoke away. He started to worry but quickly relaxed when he heard chase coughing. Then anger starting to rise within him. “GOD DAMN IT CHASE!” He snapped, stomping his foot on the ground. “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU! GOD, SOMETIMES YOU ACT LIKE A DAMN CHILD!”

“U-um mawvin.”

Marvin froze, hearing a tiny voice, instead of Chase’s usual loud voice. He walked toward the voice but came to a halt when a small child came into view. But he was stunned to see that this child was none other than Chase Brody himself.

The small child stared at himself in fear, his signature hat sliding down into his face as he looked down. He lifted it with his hands as he looked up at Marvin in fear.

“What did you do to me?” The child shyly and calmly asked, but Marvin could tell he was close to freaking out.

“I-I was trying out a new spell. It was supposed to hit the apple, but it hit you instead.” Marvin turned from Chase and looked at his book. “So once it hit you it made you like what 6 or 7?” He looked back at Chase who was looking down at himself still. His clothes other than his hat changed to fit his size which was a relief.

“A spell did this?” He whispered curiously, staring up at Marvin.

“Yes, Chase. And this would have been avoided if you hadn’t of ran in here yelling like crazy.” Marvin stated shaking his head in frustration, but he stopped venting when he heard sniffling.

He looked down to see Chase, hugging his nerf gun on the brink of tears. “I’m so-sowwy Mawvin. Please d-don't be mad at me.” He whimpered squinting his eyes shut.

Guilt started to rise within Marvin as he stared at the former grown up, who was nothing but a six-year-old child. The poor thing must be terrified and confused. “He-Hey hey chase, it’s-its okay. I’m not mad I promise. p-please don’t cry.” Marvin said softly, gently putting his hands on Chase’s shoulder.

Chase only squint his eyes hugging his nerf gun tighter, tears still coming down from his eyes. “I’m scawed.” He whispered, shaking like a leaf.

Marvin looked down. He had to think of something and fast.

'Come on think, think!… oh, I got it.'

Marvin smiled as he pats Chase’s shoulder. “Hey chase, do ya like magic tricks.”

Chase opened his eyes sniffling a bit as he rubbed his eyes. He gave him a shy nod. “Uh-huh.”

“Wonderful now behold!” Marvin said dramatically. “I Marvin the magnificent will do a magic trick to turn that frown upside down.”

Marvin snapped his fingers, making a top hat form in his hands. He watched as Chase stared in awe, his eyes glowing like stars. Marvin showed him the inside of the hat. “Empty right?”

“Wight.” Chase agreed, smiling.

“But not for long,” Marvin said as he tapped the hat with his wand, and reaching in pulling out a septic sam plush toy. “Tada!”

Chase clapped his hands jumping up and down in excitement. “THAT WAS AWESOME!”

Marvin smiled as he bowed his head. “Thank you, Chase. Here.” He said, handing him the plush. “For you.”

“Weally!?” He said taking the toy. He smiled as he clung onto Marvin, giving him a hug. “Thank you. I wove it!”

Marvin couldn’t help but smile as he hugged Chase back, glad to see that he was happy, for now at least. He still felt bad for the little guy, having his independence stripped from him with one spell must be awfull, But he was happy to see the way his eyes lit up from his simple magic trick. He never imagined Chase being this adorable until now.

But his thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door before opening it to reveal it was Jackie. “Hey, have you seen Chase? I need to-.”

Jackie froze upon looking at Chase who was a child now. He watched as chase turned to him, with a big smile on his face. He ran up to Jackie holding up his sam plush. “Look what mawvin gave me!” He said happily.

Jackie stared from the child to Marvin in shock. “What in the fuck happen to Chase?”

“No bad wowds.” Chase snapped, holding his stuffed sam close.

“Uh get the others into the living room,” Marvin said walking up. “Then I’ll explain.”

All the egos were now in the living room, staring down at a young Chase Brody playing with a small sam plushy on the floor, making the toy fly around, making wooshing sounds with his mouth. At first, they were stunned, but now they were watching him on awe, small smiles laced on their faces.

“He’s adorable,” Jackie said holding back the urge to scoop him up and hug him.

Robbie was sitting on the floor next to Chase. Chase took notice to him and smiled crawling over to him and making the toy kiss his cheek. “Sam likes you,” Chase said happily.

“Robbie-like-child-chase,” Robbie growled suddenly hugging chase.

Chase just giggled as he hugged Robbie back. “I like you to wobbie.”

“How he says his R’s is the cutest thing.”Jamie signed, his smile only growing.

“I know, but he can’t stay like this forever,” Jackie said, sighing. “He’s got a life. He has kids, a job. Hell, he’s supposed to be a father to us.”

“Don’t vorry Jackie I am sure zhat Marvin vill fix zhis right?” Schneep asked, looking at Marvin who was studying the spell.

“Right. And I think I got it. But there is good news and bad news.” He said placing the book down. “I unciphered the description and learned that this is indeed a spell that reverses a person’s age process turning them back into a child.”

“Is there a way to reverse it?” Jamie signed looking from Chase to Marvin.

“I better say the bad news first.” He began sighing. “There is no spell to cancel the spell out completely. The spell was used as some sort of torture to those who thought that they were self-entitled and thought they were better because they were ‘independent’. This spell was used to teach them a lesson. So that means no matter what I can’t reverse it.”

“W-what?”

They all turned to Chase, who was hugging his toy tightly, fear laced over his face.

“B-but the good news is is that the spell will wear off then you’ll become a grown-up again. The spell was only temporary but long enough to make people feel that they need to depend on someone.”

“That’s kind of awful.” Jamie signed, looking down sadly.

“Yeah to have your independence taken away like that.” Jackie agreed, shaking his head.

“I-I don’t need to depend on anyone.” Chase frowned looking up at all the grown-ups.

“Chase, I’m sad to say zhat you do right now. Your to young to do anyzhing on your own.” Schneep said.

“Which is the next issue.” Marvin began, closing the book. “We all need to make a schedule to watch over chase until the spell has worn off.”

“But I can take carwe of mysel-.”

“Chase your to young,” Marvin said sternly.

Chase’s shoulders slumped as he looked down, not wanting to push the matter further.

“Vell, ve should get zhe schedule started.”

It took an hour to get the scheduling figured out but everyone came up with which time they should watch him. Chase couldn’t help but feel bad. He didn’t want to be a burden. He was taking away from their time and freedom. Chase hated being so weak and small, if only he would have acted his age, he wouldn’t have to rely on any of the egos for help.

The first to watch him was schneep. He would sit at the couch, doing paperwork as he watched Chase play with Sam on the floor. Chase would some times walk up to schneep and ask him to put a band-aid on sam, playing doctor with him. This made schneep smile a bit. It also made Chase happy too, as long as he could make the others feel happy in his company it would be enough to lighten the heavy burden on his shoulders.

“Chase I need to grab somezhing from my office, but I vill be right back,” Schneep said taking his hat off a sec, patting chase’s head, and placing his hat back on his head.

“Okay, Henwik.” Chase smiled, fixing his hat on his head.

With that schneep left the room, leaving chase alone. Chase continued to play with Sam when suddenly the front door swung open, causing him to jump.

“Hey guys, guess who’s back from-.”

Chase froze as he stared at the front door, seeing none other than Anti himself. Chase felt his blood run cold at the sight of him. He didn’t know why, but he seemed a whole lot scarier to Chase now that he was six years old.

Anti stared at Chase for the longest time, a vile grin starting to form on his face as his eyes turned black.

“Well, well. What do we have h̶̤̦͙̿̏̇͊ḙ̶̪̹̣̐r̵̼̽͗̀e̷̟̣̓͛͐.”

Chase hugged his sam plush close to his chest, his eyes wide with fear. “A-anti? I thought you were gonna be gone longew.”

“Well, I’m back. Surprise!" Anti darkly giggled as he walked in closing the door. “And speaking of surprises,” Anti said as he circled the young Chase. “Look at you… let me guess? Magic boys spell backfired?”

Chase was unable to speak, he could only watch as Anti circles around him, like a wild cat stalking its prey. He heard another giggle leave anti’s lips.

“I always knew you were childish but now your as weak as one.” Anti joked, roughly pushing Chase forward.

Chase caught himself turning to Anti in anger. “I-I’m not w-weak.” He snapped in a tiny voice.

“No?” Anti tilted his head, grinning. “Well, I bet you can stop me if I do this then.” He said as he snatched chase’s plush toy from him and his hat.

Chase stared up, holding his capless head. “HEY ANTI NO. GIVE THEM BACK!” He whined trying to reach them.

“You said your not weak so stop me,” Anti said holding them up in the air, smiling.

Chase tried jumping for them, but they were too high up for him to reach. Chase felt tears roll down his cheeks as he tried desperately to reach for his favorite toy and hat.

“Like I said. Weak.” Anti said pushing the child down.

Chase let out a choked sob hugging himself on the floor feeling so useless. Anti was right. He was weak, he couldn’t even protect himself from Anti before, so what made him think he could do it now.

“Aww, is the little baby crying?” Anti teased. “Pathetic little-.”

“HEY VHAT ZHE HELL!”

Chase looked up to see schneep storm in and snatch Chase’s stuff from Anti who was still smiling.

“What I was just teasing him,” Anti said darkly.

“Get out of here… Now!” Schneep said as he pulled Chase behind him.

Anti only scuffed as he glared down at Chase who hid behind schneep, whimpering. “See ya later. Little bro.” With that Anti walked to his room.

Schneep watched him leave before turning back to chase, checking him over. “Chase are you okay? Vhat happen?”

Chase let out a small sniffle, wiping his eyes. “I-I twied to get my sam and my cap fwom him but I was too small. to… weak.” He squints his eyes shut with his head down.

“Hey, hey you are not veak, don’t evea call your self zhat. Look at me.” Chase opened his watery eyes looking into Schneep’s. “You vere not veak, Anti vas picking on you because he is veak. He’d rather pick on a child to make him feel better about himself. I know you are going zhrough a lot but don’t zhink for a second zhat zhis makes you veak, ve vill be zhere for you.”

Schneep smiled as he placed chase’s cap on his head and handed him his toy.

Chase smiled as he hugged his toy, before jumping on Schneep, giving him a hug. “Thank you Henwik.”

Schneep went stiff from the sudden hug but finally hugged back smiling. “Anytime Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

“So are you sure you can handle him all day?” Marvin turned to Jackie with concerned eyes.

He and the others got a call from Jack that he needed help with a video, which left Jackie all alone to take care of Chase. Well, there was anti but he wasn’t gonna help. In fact, he didn’t want him to help after last night.

Jackie just smiled shaking his head. “Don’t worry I can handle Chase.” He said turning to Chase who fell asleep on the couch, snuggling sam close to his chest.

“Aww zhe little tyke is all tuckered out.” Schneep smiled patting his head. “Yes, he shouldn’t be much trouble.”

“Okay, but remember to call me first if Anti does anything,” Marvin said sternly.

“Don’t worry. You guys go take care of things. We’ll be alright.” Jackie reassured.

“Alright. We’ll be back soon, bye Jackie.” Marvin said holding the door open for schneep, Jamie, and Robbie, who wanted to come.

Jackie waved them off as Marvin closed the door. He walked over to the couch and smiled as the small child, asleep on the couch. He sat down next to him, deciding to play a video game until he woke up.

Jackie had been playing for a minute when his phone suddenly started going off. He jumped looking down at it. It was buzzing like crazy, so he picked it up and answered it. “Hello?”

“JACKIEBOY MAN WE NEED YOUR HELP! A WOMAN IS BEING HELD CAPTIVE!”

Jackie suddenly stood up his eyes starting to glow. “I’m on my way!” With that he hung up, running for the door nothing on his mind except for the person who was in trouble. He opened the front door, and ran out, slamming the door in the process.

Chase jumped from the loudness of the door, waking up fully. He sat up, looking around confused. Where was everyone?

“Mawvin? Jackie?… henwik?” He looked around but didn’t see no sign of living around him.

Chase held his toy tightly. They maybe had something to do real quick and they would be right back. It was nothing to worry about, so why did he feel so frightened. He was left alone before, it should be easy, but… Then again he wasn’t a six-year-old at the time.

Suddenly chase heard growling along with a small pain in his stomach. He held his stomach as he realized that he was hungry so he slid off the couch, pushing his cap upon his head, and started to walk toward the kitchen.

He made it to the kitchen and the first thing he spotted was the fruit loops. He couldn’t help but smile. They were his favorite when He was a kid so now it must be the best thing to eat right now. He ran up to the counter, but his smile vanishes when he realizes that it was high on a shelf out of his reach. He tried reaching up, but he was still too small. He stood on his tippy toes but that didn’t help. He started to pout.

“Why can’t this cuwse be ovew soon.” He sighed looking around.

His eyes landed on a stool, giving him an idea. He ran over to the stool and started to push it over to the counter. When he finished positioning it he started to climb it, carefully getting on the counter reaching for the cereal, his hands barely touched the box when his foot stepped right on a towel, causing him to slip. He tried grabbing the shelf, but he was too late. The first thing to go down as a glass cup that was next to him, shattering when it hit the kitchen floor. He followed soon after his hand landing right on a big chard of glass.

Anti walked out of his room, into the living room, finding that no one was there. He arched an eyebrow. “Jackie?” He called out, but no one answered. “Schneep?” He tried, still no one.

'Hmm, must be out or something. I wonder if they took the little twirp with them-.'

CRASH

Anti jumped, his eyes snapping to the kitchen where the noise came from. He heard a tiny gasp, causing him to smile, knowing it was Chase. He formed a knife in his hand heading for the kitchen. It’s been a while since he last scared a child. He slowly walked in a smile sketched on his face. “And what might you be doing you little twer-?”

Anti’s words hitched in his throat at the sight of little Chase holding his hand that was bleeding out thick blood, surrounded by shards of glass from a broken cup. Anti’s features soften upon seeing the pained look in Chase’s face, tiny whimpers leaving his lips as he squints his eyes shut tears flowing down his cheeks like the blood from his cut. Anti quickly put the knife away and walked forward, careful not to step on the glass. “He-Hey Chase? Chase?” Anti tried, his voice sounds a little caring.

Chase’s eyes snapped open, fear lacing his face. “Anti I-I didn’t mean to-.” He stops in mid-sentence holding his hand tighter.

Anti started to panic a bit. He then reached for the small chase only for Chase to flinch away l, shaking. “Calm down will ya I need to get you away from the glass.” Anti huff as he got a hold of Chase, carrying him over to the dining room table sitting him in a chair. Anti then got a rag, wet it down and placed it in the wound.

“What happened?” Anti huffed, putting pressure on the wound.

Chase sniffed, before answering. “I-I was t-twying to get the fwuit loops but I couldn’t weach them.” Chase sighed, hatting how is Rs sounded.

“And so you grabbed a stool and tried climbing only ending in this fuckery.” Anti finished for him.

“No cussing.” The boy pouted.

Anti just rolled his eyes checking the wound. “It stopped bleeding but I’m gonna have to treat it.” Anti sighed taking the rag away.

“You know how to tweat it?”

“I have a giant gash in my neck, of course, I know how to treat it.” Anti grabbed the first aid and opened it up. “So why didn’t you call for someone to reach it shorty?” Anti teased.

“No one is home.”

Anti stopped to stare at the child. “You mean to tell me that here you are, practically two years old-.”

“I’M SIX!”

“And your here by yourself?”

“I think it was Jackie’s tuwn to watch me.” Chase began kicking his feet up and down.

“Well he is doing a hell of a job,” Anti mumbled looking through the aid box. “Why didn’t you get me?”

“I didn’t want you to tease and huwt me-.”

Anti stopped and looked down at the child. He had to agree with the kid, if he would have asked he would of let the kid fend for himself. The boy didn’t look up at him like he was too afraid to. Anti just sighed pulling out the hydrogen peroxide. “Look, little bro, if it makes you feel any better I’m-I’m sorry for calling you weak yesterday. I didn’t realize how bad this was affecting you.”

Chase looked up at him with a small smile. “It’s okay Anti.”

Anti smiled, it was a real and genuine smile but he shook it off as he pored hydrogen peroxide on to a rag. “Now Chase this shit is gonna hurt. I’m not gonna lie it stings like a bitch.”

Chase held out his hand. He knew it was gonna hurt. “Just get it ovew with.” He sighed.

Anti gently put the rag on the wound. Instantly Chase started to cry in pain, small whimpers escaped his lips. Anti pulled the rag away in worry. “No no hey shshshsh it’s okay, it’s okay.” Anti started to blow on the wound gently. Chase suddenly grabbed Anti’s hand, holding it tightly. Anti froze at the touch, his hand started to warm up. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to protect this child and it pained him to see him so upset. “Chase kiddo, it’s okay. I know it hurts but we are almost done here let me wrap it.” Anti said finally wrapping it up.

“There see?” Anti smiled. “All better-.” Suddenly chase lunged at Anti, wrapping him into a hug, burying his face into Anti’s shoulder. The same warm feeling came back but it was all over and it was ten times stronger.

“Thank you Anti,” Chase whispered nuzzling his head into Anti’s should.

Anti’s breathing hitched in his throat as an uncontrollable smile formed on his face. He hugged him back. “Of course little bro.”

Chase smiled, closing his eyes. Who knew anti was an amazing hugger?

Anti suddenly opened his eyes in shock.

'WHAT AM I DOING?!'

“Uh um okay okay that’s enough.” Anti coughed pushing Chase off. He looked back into the kitchen then at Chase. “You still hungry?”

Chase gave him a small nod, holding his plush sam.

“Okay, I’ll make it for you.” Anti sighed getting up.

“Thank you vawy much,” Chase said happily jumping up and down.

Anti could help but smile. “Aww, that’s so cute-… I mean.” He scuffed rolling his eyes. “Whatever.”

While Chase was eating cereal, Anti had cleaned up the mess. The glass was actually Jackie’s favorite cup. Anti grinned.

'Serves him right for leaving the poor child- I mean chase by himself.'

After Anti cleaned the mess he went back into the dining room, watching chase down the milk from his cereal. Anti only chuckled taking his bowl. “Someone was hungry.”

“Thank you.” He said shyly looking down at his toy.

“No problem twerp.” Anti sighed, sitting down.

They both were quiet for a while, Chase fiddling with the sam toy while Anti watched him. Chase was the first to break the silence. “Well, I should head to the living woom. I don’t want to bothew you.” He jumped down and headed for the living room.

“Hey wait uh,” Anti said as he stood up. He watched as Chase turned to him curiously. “Um, do you want to play a video game or something?” He asked.

The little boy's face lit up as he started jumping up and down. “You want to play with me?”

“Yeah, little bro. Besides I don’t think is wise to leave a shorty like you alone for a long time." Anti chuckled.

Chase suddenly ran to Anti and pulled him by his hand excitedly. "Come on, come on. Let’s play Mawio kawt!”

Anti laughed as the former dad now child pulled anti. “Okay, okay I’m coming.”

A few hours later all the egos were walking to their house, laughing and talking when they see Jackie walk from another direction. Marvin was the first to speak. “Jackie?”

Jackie turned to him with s smile. “Oh hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“There was A damsel in distress so I had to take care of that.”

“Vhat about Chase?”

Jackie froze staring ahead. “Come again?”

“Chase… The six-year-old boy your watching.” Marvin said in worry.

“Ooooh shit.”

“Jackie you didn’t.” Jamie signed in worry.

“YOU LEFT CHASE ALONE IN ZHE HOUSE!” Schneep snapped in anger.

“Uh guys he’s not alone,” Marvin said staring off.

“Who else is at the house-.”

They all froze in fear. “ANTI!”

They all started running toward the house. They made it to the front door as Marvin quickly searched for the key.

“GET ZHE DAMN DOOR OPEN!”

“I’M TRYING!” He snapped putting the key into the lock and unlocking it.

He barged in with the others close behind. “CHASE ARE YOU-.”

Marvin and the others were frozen from shock, seeing chase playing Mario kart… with Anti. Anti looked like he was struggling but Chase was laughing and smiling.

“OOOOHHH OOOHHHHHH I WON!” Chase yelled jumping on the couch.

“Ah what the hell that's the fucking fifth time.” Anti sighed rubbing his head.

“Uh… Anti?” Marvin began.

Chase and anti looked up. Chase had a big smile on his face while anti was frozen. “Uh... yeah?”

“What are you doing?” Jackie asked.

“We were playing Mawio kawt.” Chase said happily.

“Yeah and I’m trying to beat the little twerp so if you would let us get back to it,” Anti said.

“Oh, I’m gonna beat you.” Chase teased.

“Let’s see little bro.” Anti smiled hitting play.

The other stared at each other in shock before backing out of the room. They were so stunned to see Anti actually smiling.

“What the hell?” Jackie said shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Anti locked himself in his room all day, keeping away from anyone, he especially wanted to keep away from Chase. He was currently leaning on the wall tapping his foot on the rug floor, unable to get what Chase said out of his mind.

It happened earlier that morning. Anti was busy trying to shoot Chase with his nerf gun but kept missing every time. The little twerp was fast, zooming past him, the pellets barely a few inches away. He always missed but somehow the little ego was able to hit him every time. Anti would listen to the loud pop every time the gun went off hitting either in the arm, leg, stomach, etc.

POP

“Oof.” Anti felt it bop him right in the head. “God fucking damnit.” He cursed under his breath.

“Ha, I got ya again.” Chase smiled, running up to him.

“Yeah yeah I know your good at this.” Anti snapped rubbing his head. “Good job little bro.”

“Thank you, you want to do anothew wround big bwothew?”

Anti froze as he stared down at Chase in shock. The boy's smile went away, staring at Anti confused on why he was staring at him like that. “Anti?”

“I-I got to go.” Anti walked quickly out of the room, heading for his own room.

“Wait, wait Anti,” Chase called out holding up one hand, but he did not stop for him. “Was it something I said?”

Anti groaned at the memory his head resting on his hands. “What the fuck am I doing?”

He then pushed himself off the wall and started to pace, Chase’s words echoing through his head.

Big brother.

*Is that how he sees me? As his brother?.. his older brother to be exact*

He rubbed the back of his neck, continuing the pace around the room. All he did was play a couple of games with him, nothing more. He stopped in his tracks, looking up to see the nerf gun he used to play with Chase. He picked it up holding it tightly in his hands. Remembering how happy Chase was when he agreed to play with him.

*Does he really see me as his big brother?*

Anti’s eye trailed over to his broken mirror that hung on his wall. He walked over to it, staring at his reflection, he watched as his body glitched every other second, watched as little pixels float around him. Then his eyes trailed over to his pointed teeth and ears. One of his ears was twitching like a cat. And the giant slit in his neck was hard to miss, blood trickling down every once and a while. He sighed turning away.

No. He couldn’t possibly. By the time he becomes a grown-up again, Anti will be nothing but a glitch to him.

“It’s best for the little twerp to just… just leave me alone.”

With that he turned from the mirror, falling onto his bed. He looked at the nerf gun one more time before throwing it across the room next to a pile of junk he had collected throughout the years. Then he laid back, closing his eyes, trying to get a nap in at least. That was until he heard banging at the door.

He growled as he rubbed his head. “WHAT?”

“Anti zhis is schneep and Marvin. Now let us in!”

“Can’t you read the keep out sign?” He growled wrapping his blanket tighter around him.

BAM!

Anti jumped up to see the doctor kick the door fully open, the lock completely broken, and Marvin staring at the doctor in shock. They both stormed in, but schneep looked the angriest. “Vhat zhe hell did you do?!”

“WHAT THE HELL SCHNEEP?!” Anti snapped looking at his door.

“ANZWER ZHE QUESTION!”

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!”

“Oh don’t give me that Scheisse Anti! Vhat did you do to Chase? Zhe poor tyke is asking us vhat he did vrong!”

“Why does he care so much?” Anti snapped turning away.

“A kid's feelings can easily be hurt Anti,” Marvin said calmly. “He thinks he said something wrong.”

“Well tell the little twerp he didn’t say anything wrong.” Anti spat rolling his eyes.

“Vhy don’t you tell him. He vants to see you.” Schneep said crossing his arms.

“What because I hang out with the little shit one time, You think I want to hang out with him every second of the day? If so your dead wrong. Tell the little weak twerp I want nothing to do with him!” Anti snapped sitting up.

“All of this because he called you big brother?” Marvin shook his head with hurt in his eyes.

“I AM NOT HIS BROTHER! NOW G̶̪͚̯͚̀͊̓̋̍̀̈̇̕͜Ȩ̵̢̲̲̝͎̰̤̉͌̆̋̊̈́ͅT̸͎͙̺̝͔͖̬̓͋̈́͗̍͘̕͜͠ ̶̤̞̯̲̟͕͔͈̣͎̠̟́̊̄̈̏̑͌Ơ̸̩̼͍͖̹̻̠̯̯̪̻̰͔̳̋͑͐̓̇U̵̫̼̯͈̜̱̦͈̹̠̙̱̓̇T̵̨͍͙̙͚͈͚̉̎̊͊̄̓̿̋̅̑͝!”

Anti froze when he saw a tiny head peak from the other side of the door. He could tell it was Chase because is his hat. He saw little tears build up in the corner of his eyes.

“Chase?” Anti whispered sitting up, the anger in him disappearing completely. He went to speak, but before he could say anything further, Chase ran out of view. “No Chase wait I-.”

“No, you made your decision very clear,” Schneep growled as he turned a heal and ran after Chase to comfort him.

Anti stared from the door to Marvin who only shook his head looking down. “This is a new low Anti.” He turned to the door but looked at Anti one last time. “Even for you.” With that He walked out, waving his wand, fixing the lock on the door and closing it gently, leaving Anti alone in the dark.

Anti groaned as he fell back into his bed. The guilt slowly rising up inside of him. “Shit.”

“Chase!? Chase vait!” Schneep called out catching up to him.

Chase tried to avoid him, not wanting him to see him cry but he was stopped by Jamie who looked at him with concern. He caught Chase by the shoulders crouching down to be eye level with him. Chase tried to pull from his grip, but Jamie wouldn’t let go. Jamie calmly signed to him.

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

“I… I-.”

“Chase?”

Jamie and Chase looked up to see Schneep run-up, Marvin not far behind. Schneep crouched on his knees like Jamie and took his shoulders in his own hands. “Chase, it’s okay.”

Chase slowly sobbed, his head cast down as he covered his face with his hat. “What evew I said, I’m weally sowwy. I don’t want him to hate me.”

“Oh sweety you did nothing wrong,” Marvin reassured petting his head.

Schneep then pulled the small child into a hug. “Anti is just being a little bitch baby,” Schneep whispered, rubbing circles in chase’s back.

Chase clung to Schneep, burying his face into Schneep's neck, small whimpers were muffled in Schneep's shirt. He felt as Schneep rocked him back a forth, whispering kind words in his ears. “Th-thank you henwik.”

Schneep only smiled hugging Chase tightly before letting go. Chase looked up to him wiping his eyes, but he still looked hurt. Schneep then watched Jamie hold Chase’s shoulder smiling.

“How about I hang out with ya chap?” Jamie signed with a smile.

Chase gave him a nod smiling, taking Jamie’s hand as he led him to the living room.

Schneep and Marvin watched as they left the room. Marvin turned to Schneep with a smile. “Your good with kids.”

“Of course I am. I am a doctor.” Schneep bragged, receiving an eye roll from Marvin.

Marvin went to speak when a small ring from a phone filled the room. Marvin turned to see a phone vibrating on the table. He realized that it was Chase’s phone. He stared at Schneep curiously before picking it up and turning it on. He and schneep froze reading the message.

'Chase, it’s your weekend to take the kids. (Which you probably forgot as always😒). so I’ll be on my way to drop them off. Be there in a few hours. - Stacy.'

“…oh Arsch.” Schneep cursed under his breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

Anti stared at the ceiling, feeling nothing but guilt for the last few hours, remembering the look Chase gave Anti. The hurt in his eyes, how he was on the brink of tears, the sound of him running away, sobbing softly. Anti groaned rubbing his head.

'Why am I feeling this?'

He then sat up from his bed, but was unable to leave, just sitting at the foot of his bed, debating on whether he should get up or not. The guilt started to rise again as his own words echoed in his head.

“I AM NOT HIS BROTHER! NOW G̶̪͚̯͚̀͊̓̋̍̀̈̇̕͜Ȩ̵̢̲̲̝͎̰̤̉͌̆̋̊̈́ͅT̸͎͙̺̝͔͖̬̓͋̈́͗̍͘̕͜͠ ̶̤̞̯̲̟͕͔͈̣͎̠̟́̊̄̈̏̑͌Ơ̸̩̼͍͖̹̻̠̯̯̪̻̰͔̳̋͑͐̓̇U̵̫̼̯͈̜̱̦͈̹̠̙̱̓̇T̵̨͍͙̙͚͈͚̉̎̊͊̄̓̿̋̅̑͝!”

He groaned, rubbing his head once more. This was gonna eat at him for a long time if he didn’t go down there and apologies to the kid. He huffed as he stared at the door. “I can not believe I am doing this,” he whispered as he stood up, and walked over to the door, unlocking it. With a swift click from the door handle, he closed it behind him and walked down that hallway.

Anti thought this was ridiculous, but deep down he knew he had to do it. He never wanted Chase to be hurting like this. So He was gonna find the little guy, apologies, and-.

“You got to be fucking kidding me Chase!”

Anti stopped in his tracks, hearing a voice he was familiar with. He tilts his head, narrowing his eyes. “Stacy?” Anti poked his head out, seeing Stacy loom over Chase, who was hugging his toy close to his chest. Anti also notice that Chase’s kid's lucy and Sammy were behind her staring at their former father.

“Please d-don't cuwse in fwont of Lucy and Sammy please.” Chase shyly whispered.

“Stacy please remain calm.” Schneep began.

“You stay out of this.” She snapped, causing everyone in the room to go quiet. She then turned back to Chase. “You are really on my last nerve.” She snapped rubbing her face. “First you forget that it’s your turn to take the kids.”

“I-I didn’t-.”

“Then you pull a stunt like this. God, you act like a child.” She shook her head.

“I-I’m n-not a child,” Chase argued trying to be brave but was failing.

“YOUR OWN CHILDREN ARE OLDER THAN YOU NOW. SAMMY’S NINE, LUCY’S SEVEN AND YOUR SIX.”

Anti watched as Chase flinched back, trying to fight back tears that were forming in his eyes. He watched as Jamie came from behind signing angrily at her.

“I don’t understand ya mute.” She snapped rolling her eyes. “You know what? I had enough, the kids are not staying here with you like this.” She reached for her keys.

“Wh-what?” Chase felt as if his little heart was gonna stop. “N-no please.”

“Mommy we want to stay with daddy,” Lucy said trying to run to him, but Stacy grabbed her arm.

“Yeah, we-we never see him-.”

“Sam, Lucy I will not let a child take care of you.” She snapped casting dirty looks at Chase.

Chase couldn’t hold back the tears, wanting to reach out for his kids but Stacy was standing in the way. “P-please I-I won’t be able to see them for a month.”

“You should have thought I’d that before acting so childish.” She snapped before turning to the door. “Now come on kids we-.”

“I believe.” Anti suddenly glitched in front of her. “That it is not your choice. I’m pretty sure that the court agreed that Chase can have his kids on the weekends and you have been failing to do that.”

Chase stared back and forth from Stacy and anti, hugging his toy tightly.

“Well last time I checked I am their mother and-.”

“Well, last time I checked Chase was their father and he loves them dearly. Most dads don’t want anything to do with their kids. And they want to stay. Now you are gonna let them stay for as long as they want.” Anti said as he stalked forward.

“Look at him, he’s a child! I’m not letting a six-year-old take care of-.”

“We’ll help,” Marvin interject patting chase’s shoulder.

“Yes, you act as if Chase is zhe only grown-up.” Schneep agreed.

All of the egos stood up nodding their heads. She turned back to Anti with scorn. “Last time I checked the father is supposed to take care of the chil-.”

“Last time I checked we are Chase’s family. Therefore the kids are family too. And we take care of our family.”

“You consider that childish dead beat as part of your family?” She snarked pointing at Chase.

Anti looked from her to Chase, who had tears in his eyes. Anti wanted nothing more than to slit her throat, but he kept his cool when he looked back at her. “I do, and he deserves to be happy, and right now you are standing in the way of that. You are gonna let the kids stay.”

“Or else what?” She crossed her arms.

Anti grinned forming a knife in his hand. “Then I’ll see how many stab wounds it will take to kill a bitch.”

Anti could see the fear rising in her but she only rolled her eyes. “Fine Jesus.” She turned to the kids and handed them their bags. “I’ll be back sun-”

“Ahem.” Anti snapped twirling his knife in his hands.

“Uh, Wednesday.”

“REALLY?!” They said in unison.

“Yeah. Love you.” She said kissing their heads, quickly leaving before anyone could get a word.

The kids turned to Chase who was frozen from shock, but they both smiled running to him.

“I missed you, daddy!” Lucy happily said hugging him tightly.

“Me too,” Sammy said hugging him as well.

Chase started to cry as he happily hugged his kids. Sammy may have been taller than him sure, but he was glad to hold them in his arms. “I missed you two so much. Oh, you two have gwown. Well maybe because I got shortew.”

“Why are you youngew daddy?” Lucy asked.

“I accidentally hit Daddy with a spell. Now he’s younger.” Marvin answered.

Sammy stared down at his dad in sadness. “You couldn’t change him back?”

“No. I couldn’t stop the spell.” Marvin said looking down.

“So-so he’s stuck like this?” Sammy looked at Marvin in worry.

“No don't-don't worry,” Marvin added. “The spell will wear off. Right now it’s just a waiting game.”

Sammy hugged his father tightly. “That’s good. I’m just so happy to see you.”

Chase smiled hugging him tighter. “I am too.” Then his eyes trailed over to anti who was staring at him. “Um, kids go ahead and put youw stuff in my woom then we can play.”

They both nod as they ran into his room with their bags. He watched as they left before turning over to Anti. He walked over to him holding his toy tightly in his hands.

Anti leaned down with a guilty look on his face. “Chase um I’m-I’m so sorry. For everything I said earlier-.”

Chase lunged at Anti pulling him into a hug. Anti froze staring ahead in shock.

“Thank you so much fow this, Anti,” Chase said tears of joy falling from his eyes.

Anti felt a slight tug in his chest that made him smile. He hugged the small child back, holding Chase’s back and his head in his arms. “Yeah, but you owe me, little bro.”

Chase only smiled hugging him tighter. “Suwe.”

“Awwww.”

Anti’s eyes snapped open to see everyone in the room staring at them with a smile on their faces. Anti saw a camera flash. He turned to see Jamie taking a picture of them hugging.

“You two are adorable,” Jackie said happily.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jamie signed smiling.

Anti gently put Chase down standing up, his face turning red. “We are not adorable!” Anti snapped in anger.

“Aww. He’s blushing!” Jackie smiled.

Anti glared at Jackie forming a knife, aiming it at Jackie threateningly. But before he could speak, the kids ran in looking at their dad. “Want to play daddy. I bwought my doll.” She smiled showing chase.

“Ooh, I have my septic, Sam.” He said happily, holding out his toy.

“Ooh, I love it.” She said. “Let’s go, let’s go.”

“Ooh.” Chase turned to anti taking him by his hand. “You want to play?” Chase asked shyly.

Anti only smiled, gently squeezing his hand. “Of course little bro.”

With that Anti was being pulled by three children into the living room, the others watching with a smile in their face.

“I zhink Anti has gone soft,” Schneep said crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah.” They all agreed, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schneep developed father instincts that he didn't know he had.

Schneep was sitting in the couch, watching Anti play nerf gun with both Chase and Sammy, while little Lucy played with her doll on the floor, handing Robbie some doll cloths. Schneep lost count on how many times the two boys cornered Anti firing all their nerf pellets at him, laughing and smiling.

Anti groaned reloading his gun. “Yeah keep laughing ya little twerps.” Anti would of seemed angry, if he didn’t have that smile on his face.

The boys started to run, laughing, making Schneep smile, a small chuckle escaping his lips. The kids were always a delight to be around. They didn’t warm up to Schneep at first, which was understandable. He was a doctor and a doctor it sort of scary to a child. But after a while they warmed up to him. The kids were a reminder of a time when Schneep wanted kids, but unfortunately work got in the way. He was kind of sad about every now and then, but Chase’s kids always made him feel better, and with Chase being a kid now, he’s happy to take care of a child.

It wasn’t the first time schneep had to take care of Chase, but it was when he was at his lowest, before Anti moved in and was still terrorizing him. He would always have to take care of Chase when he was drunk, or when he wasn’t motivated to eat or leave his bed for days.

Over that time, he got close with Chase. He was like a son to him. And seeing him as a small child now made Schneep develop a father instinct he never thought he had. It made him smile everytime when the former father now child wanted to play doctor with him.

But his smile wavered as concern started to build up inside him, when he saw Sammy push Chase alittle to hard, causing him to trip. “Sammy be careful. Chase is alot smaller and younger Zhen you are now.”

“Oh, sorry dad.” Sammy said helping him up.

“I’m okay.” Chase smiled, looking up at his son.

They both went back to running and laughing. Schneep shook his head, shocked by how worried he was.

*Fazher instincts indeed.*

He smirked as he leaned back once more, taking a sip of his coffee. Next to him, he heard light snoring, seeing Jackie had fallen asleep and sitting not far from him was Jamie doing some light reading, glancing at the kids playing every once and a while, a smile forming on his mustache face. Schneep was gonna ask what he was reading but he heard a loud thud and the sound of a small child sniffling right after.

“DAD!”

Schneep’s head snapped up seeing Chase on the floor holding his knee, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

“Little bro?” Anti was there in a flash, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What happened?”

“All-All I did w-was scwape my knee, its no big deal but.” He tried so hard not to cry.

*Why am I crying? I scraped my knee before.*

Schneep’s father instincts kicked in once more as he quickly stood up, walking up to the small child.

“Don’t vorry Anti I’ll handle zhis one.” Schneep said, picking Chase up, cradling him. “I’ll be back.”

“But-.”

“Just play with Sammy and Lucy, I’ll be back vith Chase in two seconds.”

Anti looked at Chase who was hugging Schneep tightly. He then looked at Schneep, giving him a nod, before turning to Chase’s kids.

With that Schneep left the living room, entering the kitchen, where Marvin was cooking dinner. He watched as Marvin turned and looked at Chase in worry. “What happen?”

“Zhe poor tike scraped his knee.” He said setting Chase down.

Chase tried wipping his tears away with his arm. “Henwik, honestly it’s not a big deal.”

“Chase, it is if you are crying about it. I know you could handle a scrape vhen you vere an adult But your six now, so little boo-boos like zhese are gonna hurt. Zhat and it might just be that your feelings are hurt. But don’t vorry ve are going to make it better.” Schneep said pulling out the first aid.

He opened a disinfected wipe and wiped away the blood. He watched as Chase squint alittle from the sting but he didn’t cry anymore. After he cleaned it, he pulled out a band aid and placed it over the wound. “And one more zhing.” Schneep leaned down and kissed the top of the band aid. “Alvays kiss zhe boo-boos so it vill heal faster.”

Chase smiled at Schneep's kindness. Chase was mature enough to know that kissing boo-boos so that they’d heal faster was a myth but he knew that the doctor was trying to make him feel better. Chase sat up and gave Schneep a hug, squeezing tightly.

Schneep smiled, hugging him back. “All better now?” The doctor asked, patting his back.

“I am. Thank you dad-.”

Schneep froze from his words, his eyes widened in shock.

*Did… did he just-?*

Schneep pulled away staring at him in shock, seeing Chase stare up at him confused. “Dad?”

Worry built up inside of Chase. He said something wrong again. Schneep is gonna be mad. He didn’t want that. He shook his head in fear.“I-I’m sowwy Henwik I-I didn’t mean to-.”

Schneep stared at him confused, before remembering the way Anti reacted when he slipped and called him brother. His features soften as he shook his head. “No,no,no don’t apologize Chase. You-you can call me dad if zhats… zhat’s how you see me.” Schneep said pulling him into another hug, tears threatening to leave his eyes yet he was smiling happily. “I alvays saw you as a son.”

“…weally?” Chase gasped in a hushed voice staring off in shock.

“Ofcorse I have. Your zhe son I alvays vanted.”

Chase yet again felt more tears build up in his eyes as he hugged Schneep tighter. He never had a dad… Who loved him or wanted him around. In fact his “dad” wasn’t even his dad to him. Chase was always… The punching bag or beer fetcher for him. After Chase got away, he decided that he wasn’t his dad. Ever again. But he always saw Schneep as his real father, taking care of him at his lowest, helping him with his alcoholism, dealing with a childish man like he was.

“Vell, ve should head back, vhat do you say, son?” Schneep smiled holding out his hand.

Chase gave him a nod, following him out, holding his hand tightly. He may wanted to be a grown up again but he was kind of glad to give Schneep moments like these. He knew Schneep always wanted kids, but he would never admit it outloud, even though it was obvious.

They made it to the living room but the sound of arguing filled to room.

“Dad! Anti pulled my dolls head off!” Lucy said holding the dolls head and body.

“What?! No I didn’t! I tripped over it and it’s head just poped off!”

“You still did it!”

“Yeah but not on purpose!”

“Yes you did too!”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“DID NOT!”

“DID TOO!”

“DID NOT-.”

“Anti! Stop zhat you are arguing vith a child!” Schneep snapped, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Lucy sweety I’m suwe Anti didn’t mean to wight?” Chase asked looking up at Anti.

“Yeah, I promise it wasn’t on purpose.” Anti said looking at Lucy.

She was quiet for a few minutes before sighing. “Okay, I’m sowwy fow blaming you.”

“DINNERS DONE!” Marvin shouted from the kitchen.

“You kids go eat, I’ll fix zhe doll.” Schneep said smiling at Lucy.

She gave him a nod, handing the doll body and head to him. She then walked over to Robbie, taking his hand. “Come one wobbie.”

Sammy held Lucy’s over hand as they walked into the kitchen with Robbie shuffling behind slightly.

Anti felt Chase grab his hand, pulling him. He heard the doctor chuckle, causing Anti to groan. He then saw another camera flash. “JAMIE I SWEAR.”

The dapper ego only smiled, running into the kitchen.

“Come on Anti let go eat.” Chase smiled, feeling like he had not eaten in days.

“Okay, okay little bro, don’t get to excited.” Anti chuckled following the child into the kitchen.

Schneep chuckled rolling his eyes. “I don’t know vho is zhe child. Chase or Anti.” He sighed as he followed them into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep over in brother and uncle Anti's room!  
> (Sohn means son in German)

Dinner went by smoothly. The kids were talking Marvin’s head off, causing Marvin to almost rip his hair out. Chase, on the other hand, was eating his food quietly, staring down at his food. Anti took notice of this, so he took off his hat to ruffle his hair. “Hey little twerp, you okay?”

Chase looked up at him and quickly threw on a smile. “I’m fine.” He whispered.

Anti could tell he was lying, seeing as he starred back down at his food, his smile leaving his face once more. He went to ask what was wrong before Schneep interrupted with a question.

“Chase vhen vas the last time you took a bath?” He asked.

Chase thought for a moment before answering. “I think I’m supposed to have one tonight.”

“Vell, someone is going to have to vatch you vhile you do so,” Schneep said.

“He’s right, your six now so an adult will have to be around.” Marvin agreed.

“But I’m not a weal six yeaw old I-.”

“We know Chase. But it’s too risky.” Marvin interrupted.

Chase just sighed as he looked down at his plate. “If you have to then. I’d feel mowe comfowtable with you dad.” He said looking at Schneep. “But I’m weawing showts.”

Schneep only chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee. “I ain’t stopping ya, Sohn.”

“But on the matter of clothes. Chase when was the last time you were supposed to Do your laundry?” Marvin asked.

“Oh shoot.” Chase sighed putting a hand on his head. “I got nothing clean.”

Anti stared at the child before speaking out. “I got some clothes that don’t fit me.” He looked down at Chase. “You can wear them.”

“That’s thoughtful of you chap.” Jamie signed, with a smile on his face.

“Yeah yeah.” Anti waved it off, taking a bite out of his food.

“Daddy, can we sleep ovew in uncle Anti’s woom?” Lucy asked looking at Chase.

Chase stared from the kids to anti who only shrugged. “Uh, if Anti is okay with it then you two can.”

“Oh, I’m okay with it. So long as you stay the night too little bro.” Anti chuckled patting Chase’s back.

Chase looked up at him in shock. “You-you want me to-.”

“Hey you're a kid too, it would suck being by your self at this age.” Anti shrugged.

Chase gave him a small smile, hugging his plush Sam tightly.

“Vell Chase if you are finished ve can get this bath over vith. Anti vould you get the clothes please.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back,” Anti said taking his plate and Chase’s. “You head to the bathroom little bro, I got your plate.”

“Thank you,” Chase said as he took Schneep's hand, heading to the bathroom.

…..

Chase was finally out of the bath and into some clean clothes. The shirt he was wearing was one of Anti’s black shirts he always wore, which hung over his body, stopping at his shins. Marvin made a note to go and buy Chase some clothes tomorrow. Schneep led him to the living room where Anti was waiting.

“Here you are. Be sure to get some rest, Sohn.” Schneep said holding his laundry. “I vill be up for a bit so I vill start on your laundry.”

Chase smiled up at Schneep. They were all being so helpful when they didn’t have to be. He clung on to schneep giving him a tight hug. “Goodnight dad.”

Schneep felt like he was gonna cry once more, but he remained strong hugging the small boy back. “Goodnight my little tyke.”

With that the doctor let go and left the room, leaving only Anti, Lucy, and Sammy. Chase walked up, almost tripping because of how big the shirt was, his feet catching the insides of the shirt.

“Whoa careful kid.” Anti chuckled, catching chase before he fell. “You three ready?”

“YEAH YEAH!” Chase's kids were jumping up and down in excitement.

“Okay let’s go.”

“Goodnight you four,” Marvin said from the kitchen.

“Goodnight uncle mawvin!” Chase called out, clinging to Anti’s shoulders as Anti held him.

“…uncle?”

Anti carried chase to his room opening the door revealing a dark cold room. The kids stared into it, before clinging to Anti in fear. “Uh, a little dark and cold I know but don’t worry it’s… safe.” He said waking in, with the kids following shortly after. He watched as Sammy and Lucy look around, looking a various lava and electric lamps, posters that were lit (dabs) up by a black light that hung in the middle of the room.

“Its… actually cool.” Sammy said grinning.

“It could use mowe pink,” Lucy said holding her fixed doll close to her.

Anti grinned as he sat chase down on the bed. “Yeah, I think your right, Luce.” Anti joked, chuckling. "Chase what do you think?“ His smile wavered as he stared at Chase who looked like he was zoned out. "Chase?”

“Huh, what?” He snapped out of it starring up at Anti.

“You okay?”

“Yeah I-I’m good uh, k-kids do you want to build a pallet?” Chase said, quickly changing the subject.

“Yeah let’s do it.” Lucy smiled.

“Uh, let me get the extra blankets,” Anti said heading for his closet.

Minutes later the pallet was made the small kids jumping onto it. Anti smiled as the kids laughed at Sammy who tripped over a pillow. “So how long are you twerps planning on staying up?” Anti said jumping onto his bed.

“Sleep? Ha, you're funny.” Sammy said throwing the pillow for Lucy to catch.

“Yeah, sleep is for the weak!” Lucy shouted.

…..

Not thirty minutes later, all three of the kids were fast asleep. Sammy sleeping at the far end while Chase slept at the other, leaving Lucy in the middle. Anti only grinned shaking his head. “For the weak indeed.”

Anti then stretched as he turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Anti was only half asleep when he heard a small whimper. His eyes snapped open as it got a little louder. He lifted his head looking at the clock on the side of his bed, showing that it was 1:45 A.M. then lifted his head, looking down at the three kids on the floor. Sammy and Lucy were sleeping peacefully but Chase, however, was not. His head was shifting back and forth, his eyes squinting as a whimper escaped his lips. Anti watched him, realizing that he was dreaming.

Anti was about to lay down again but Chase started to speak.

“N-no pl-please.” He whimpered, his arms starting to twitch. “S-stop.”

Anti stood up as tears started to leak from Chase’s eyes. He was having a nightmare.

“NO... WHEWE AWE THEY!?” Chase suddenly yelled.

Anti jumped up and ran over to Chase holding him by his shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Chase? Chase. Wake up.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME-.”

“CHASE?!”

Chase's eyes snapped open, staring at Anti in fear. He tried to pull away but Anti had a grip on him. “Hey-hey Chase calm down, it’s okay you were dreaming,” Anti reassured rubbing his back.

Chase slowly started to calm down as he squints his eyes shut, silent sobs leaving his lips. “It-it felt so weal.”

“Sh, sh I know. Can-can you tell me what happen?” Anti asked brushing his hair back to calm him down.

“I-I was in a wed woom seawching fow my kids but I couldn’t find them Anti had a knife and-.”

“W-what?” Anti froze staring at the child.

Chase looked up at Anti with fear in his eyes, he watched as Anti pulled away looking at the ground in shock. “A-anti I-I’m sowwy p-please-.”

“How long?”

Chase stared at Anti confused. He watched as Anti turned to him with a sad look on his face. “How long have you had nightmares… of me?”

Chase hesitated before answering. “A-a long time.”

Anti stared at the ground once more. The silence was awful to them both, but Anti couldn’t bring himself to speak or even look at Chase.

*Is he afraid of me?*

“I-I’m sowwy Anti. Please don’t be mad at me.” Chase whimpered hugging his toy tightly.

Anti suddenly turned to Chase and grabbed him, pulling him into a hug. Chase stiffened staring ahead, feeling Anti’s body shake out a sob. “I’m so sorry Chase.” He finally spoke, his voice cracking. “I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

“Anti-.”

“Chase.” Anti began, pulling away to look at him. “I will never hurt you. I promise to always protect you and to never harm you.. ever again.”

Chase felt tears stream down his eyes, before clinging onto Anti. “Th-thank you Anti.”

Anti smiled hugging the child tightly. They hugged each other for the longest time before chase started to yawn. “You should get some sleep Chase, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Um, Anti.” Chase began causing anti to turn to him. “Can-can I sleep with you?” He asked shyly staring at the ground.

Anti looked at Chase in confusion before nodding. “If-if that’s what you want.”

Chase quickly climbed into the bed, getting under the covers, Anti following. Chase smiled sleepily looking at Anti.

“Good night little bro-.”

Anti froze as chase snuggled into Anti wrapping his arm around him. “Goodnight big bwothew.”

Anti felt a slight tug at his chest once more, the warm feeling returning. His lips pulled into a smile as he wrapped his arm around him. “Sleep well… twerp.”

With that Chase and Anti fell asleep, Chase finally able to sleep well, while anti protect him from his nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of dependence finally gets to Chase.

Two days had passed since the sleepover in Anti’s room and nothing has changed. Chase was still a six-year-old, showing no signs of changing back into an adult. Chase started to worry. He knew that the spell would wear off but when? Will it wear off in days, weeks, months… years?! The awful part is that Chase didn’t know, but the worst part is that he’s stuck as a child during it.

Chase was in his room, staring at himself for the first time since he first turned into a child. He looked just like he did in his old Photo albums when he was that age. “Small and adorable” the others liked to put it. But to Chase, he felt… useless and powerless. He looked at his hat that hung loosely on his head. He was wearing new clothes that Marvin had provided for him but that hat was the only thing that didn’t fit, and he hated it.

Chase hated being a child. He felt so small and weak. He wanted to be a grown-up again. To make his own food, to take a bath without someone having to watch him, to fit in his real clothes, to actually reach for stuff he wanted… to be independent again.

Chase only blamed himself for this. If he had not disturbed Marvin he wouldn’t have been in this mess. All Chase could hear was everyone reminding him of how childish he was.

*“SOMETIMES YOU ACT LIKE A DAMN CHILD!”*

*“You should have thought of that before acting so childish.”*

*“I always knew you were childish but now your as weak as one.”*

He felt like he was on the verge of crying, wanting this curse to wear off. He watched as little tears started to slid down his face, making him feel pathetic. He was always a cry baby as a kid. Well, That’s what he was now, a childish cry baby who deserved to-.

“Chase?”

Chase heard the voice of Schneep on the other side of the door and a soft knock soon after. Chase quickly wiped his eyes and turned to the door. “Y-yes?”

“Breakfast is ready, are you hungry Sohn?”

Chase sighed looking down at the ground. It was supposed to be his turn to cook, but of course, this stupid curse got in the way. “Ye-yeah dad I am a little bit.”

“Zhen hurry. You vouldn’t vant it to get cold.” Schneep said before he started to walk down the hall.

Chase stared at himself one more time, throwing on a fake smile, fixing his hat, grabbing his little septic Sam plush, and started walking out of his room, heading to the kitchen.

When Chase made it to the dining room he found everyone was sitting at the table, including his kids who were tossing food at Anti. Anti was smiling flicking food at them as well, receiving a giggle from Sammy and Lucy. But after a second later, Anti’s eyes focused on Chase. He seemed to light up a bit. “Hey, morning little bro.” Anti smiled, patting on a seat that was next to him. “I saved ya a seat.”

Chase gave him a small smile, walking over to the chair. He felt two arms grab him, looking up to see Anti help lift him up onto his chair.

He watched as Schneep came over and lifted his cap, ruffling his hair, before putting it back on his head, causing Chase to laugh a bit.

Chase had to admit there were some benefits to being a child. He developed a father, being Schneep and a brother, being Anti. These last couple of days were great too. He loved the extra time with the kids and he also liked hanging out with Anti. But the best part, he stopped having nightmares, instead, he was having calm and peaceful dreams.

“I made pancakes,” Marvin said putting down a plate stacked full of hotcakes in front of Chase. “Eat up.”

“Thank you Mawvin,” Chase said as he picked up his fork and tried to reach for the syrup, but he couldn’t reach.

“Here I got ya,” Jackie said handing him the syrup.

“Uh, th-thank you,” Chase whispered before dumping syrup onto his hotcakes. After he was done he sat it down and looked at the milk jug on the other side of the table next to Robbie. “Wobbie, can you pass me the milk please?”

Robbie smiled as he lifted the milk with one hand, giving it to Chase.

“Thank- OOF.” Chase tried holding it with one hand but it went down like a ton of bricks.

“Oh careful chase, that’s got to be heavy,” Marvin said, giving Robbie a plate of raw deer.

Chase frowned, practically hugging the milk, not wanting to drop it. He looked at his glass as he twisted the lid. The boy hesitated before lifting the milk, thinking he could get it, but he started to struggle.

“Chase uh let me help you with that.” Anti tried but Chase shook his head.

“I-it’s okay I-I got it.” He grunted using all his strength but his arms were starting to wobble.

“C-chase wait it’s to-.”

“I got-.” Suddenly the milk jug slipped from his hands causing it to fall to the floor splattering everywhere. Chase froze from the sound of it hitting the floor. He held his hands to his mouth in shock.

Everyone turned and stared at a shocked Chase in silence. Their smiles disappeared upon seeing a few tears leave his eyes. They watched as the small child covered his face, sniffling under his hands.

“Daddy?” Lucy began in concern.

“I-I’m s-sowwy.” He sobbed, unable to look at anyone.

'Stop crying like a child that's not what you are, just clean it up.'

Chase sniffles a bit more as he reached for a towel trying to clean the mess but Anti stopped him. “Hey little bro it’s okay here I can get-.”

“N-no I want to d-do it.” He protested, unable to look up, still trying to reach for the towel.

“Chase it’s alright we can totally-.”

“No! I can do it! I’m not that dependent!” Chase sobbed hugging himself, clutching the towel in his hand. “I-I’m n-not helpless.” He whispered, squinting his watery eyes shut.

Anti froze watching the poor boy cry. He looked up at the others who were struck with the realization that He felt helpless because of his age. Anti frowned putting his hand on Chase, rubbing circles on his back.

Jamie sprang into action, lifting Chase’s chin up to make him look at them. Jamie gave him a sympathetic smile before signing. “Of course your not helpless old chap. You need some assistance sure, but not helpless.”

Chase stared at the voiceless ego, wiping some tears away. He then turned to the others who only smiled at him, his daughter taking his hand smiling.

“Its okay daddy. I did it once befowe.”

Chase only smiled feeling more tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. He didn’t deserve such a wonderful family.

“Here Chase let’s take your breakfast to zhe living room and vatch some tv,” Schneep said, picking chase up.

“We will clean the mess pally.” Jamie signed taking the towel from Chase, handing him his toy.

Chase took his toy, hugging it close giving them a weak smile. “Can my kids come?”

“Of course, Anti vould you carry his plate please?”

“Yeah yeah of course.” Anti quickly got up and picked up Chase’s plate.

“Come on children,” Schneep said to Sammy and Lucy, holding Chase as he walked into the living room.

Schneep sat Chase down on the floor close to the tv as Anti sat his plate in front of him. His kids piled next to Chase giving him a hug. He smiled hugging them tightly shocked that his own son lifted him quite a bit.

“Vhat do you vant to vatch?”

“STRANGER THINGS!” They all shouted in unison, causing Schneep to chuckle

“Alright here.” He said going to Netflix, turning the first episode on for them. He watched as they watched the show, their eyes glued to the screen. But his smile wavered when he looked at Anti.

“Schneep, Anti?”

They both turned to see Marvin standing in the doorway looking at them sadly. “Can I talk to you two?”

Schneep and Anti shared a look before leaving the kids to watch their show, following Marvin out of the room. They both stopped at the doorway Marvin looking back at Chase making sure he couldn’t hear them. “I think the spell is starting to get to them.” He began, sighing. “He’s starting to feel helpless.”

“I know poor zhing.” Schneep agreed, shaking his head.

“Whoever invented that as a type of torture is just-.” Marvin shook his head, closing his eyes.

“Wait, torture?” Anti cocked an eyebrow staring at the doctor and the magician, in confusion.

“Zhats right you vere vith jack vhen it happened.” Schneep began turning to Anti. “Zhe spell he cast on Chase was a torture spell.”

“Yes. It was used on those who thought they were a little too independent. It was a temporary spell that turned grown-ups into children so that they would have to depend on someone.”

“What?” Anti shook his head narrowing his eyes. “That seems a little fucked up.”

“It is but the kicker is that most of the grown-ups who get turned into children have no one to take care of them. It’s part of the punishment.” Marvin added.

“Ach du Lieber Gott,” Schneep whispered looking back at Chase in sadness.

“Who would do that to someone, a kid for that matter?” Anti sneered clenching his fists in anger.

“Well… I guess you could say… me.” Marvin cast his eyes down slumping his shoulders. “I-I did this to him. I cast the spell and-.”

“No, don’t talk like zhat Marvin,” Schneep said placing his hands on Marvin’s shoulder. “You did not mean to do zhis. And zhe difference between us and zhose cruel people is zhat ve are zhere for Chase until it passes. Ve… ve just got to keep zhe little tyke happy.”

Marvin looked from the doctor to the ground, thinking. What could keep him happy? Suddenly lightning struck his brain as his face lit up. “We could take him to the park for a bit. That would be fun, and I bet his kids would love that too.”

Schneep smiled patting his shoulders. “Zhat sounds like a great idea. You, me, Anti, zhe kids and-.”

“Whow, whow, me?” Anti pointed to himself.

“Yes, you. Chase loves hanging out vith you.” Schneep said looking straight at Anti.

Anti looked at the ground thinking. He never really went to the park. People always stared at him, looking at his green skin and slit throat, scarring some kids in the process. He was about to speak when he heard laughing. He turned to look at Chase, who was in the middle of his kids watching the show happily. This caused him to smile. He would do it for him.

*Maybe I could try that disguise I’ve been practicing.*

“Yeah, I’ll go, just… let me bandage my neck, and try to blend in.” He said with a small smirk.

“Alright Anti. I’ll go tell the kids.” Marvin smiled, heading for the living room.

“Vould you like me to help you with bandaging your neck?” Schneep turned to Anti, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Its alright doc, I got it.” Anti scuffed, pushing the doctor's hand off his shoulder, secretly glad that he offered to help. “Uh tell the little twerp I’ll be done in a bit.” With that Anti glitched out of the room, heading for his room where he kept extra bandages.

…

Ten minutes had past when Anti left the others to hide his neck wound. Now he was staring in the mirror looking at the white bandage that wrapped all the way around his neck. No blood was seeping through so that was a good thing. Now that was done with next was the glitching. Anti concentrated, stopping the glitching completely. His skin turning from its usual green pigment turned pale white, like the rest of the egos. He looked at his hair. The dark green color of his hair seemed to recede into his scalp fading to dark brown like Jack’s.

He sighed looking into the mirror once more looking at his pointed ears and teeth. Here comes the fun part. He started to focus on the areas around his ears and mouth. He tried to stifle a few cries of pain, as his the glitches reformed his ears, pushing them down reshaping them to look like Jack’s. The ears didn’t hurt as much, but the teeth hurt like a bitch. It felt like his teeth were being ripped out of his mouth as the glitches reshaped them. After a few minutes, he was finally done, causing him to sigh in relief.

“That fucking sucks.” He groaned, shaking his head, his mouth sore. He looked at himself through the mirror, sighing. The disguised glitch looked like the others, maybe even passing as jack…. or passing as Chase’s real brother. But his eyes trailed over to his neck, underneath the scar still remained. He could never glitch it away, it stayed there, reminding him of what he was and what he could never be.

“A brother.” He sighed rubbing his head, before putting on a PMA jacket, fixing his now brown hair, and leaving the safety of his room, ready to spend the day with the little bro.

Anti walked into the living room to see everyone getting ready. He scuffed, smirking a little. They all packed like they were going to survival camp.

Marvin had his bag full of magic tricks and whatnots on his back along with a satchel of books. Jackie had a bag of random gear that no one needed except for him. Jameson had Robbie on a leash, Robbie wearing some makeup to make him look… alive? Schneep was the worst, carrying all the food for a “small picnic” and a first aid full of stuff you see in an ER. The kids were the only ones who didn’t have much, a few frisbees and nerf guns but that was it. And Lucy’s little doll that she could not part with.

Chase turned to see Anti stand in the doorway and was stunned. “Anti?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Anti. They were shocked too, to say the least, staring at him from head to toe, almost not recognizing the glitch.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Anti waved it off, breaking the silence. “Are you all ready or am I gonna have to wait on your asses.”

“Anti no-.”

“Yeah, I know no cuwsing.” Anti teased, pushing the bill Chase's hat down to cover his eyes. But Chase only laughed causing Anti to grin. “Alright let’s go.”

“Anti, can I wide on youw shouldews please,” Chase asked, tugging at his hoodie.

“No.”

“Your gonna lose this fight Anti,” Marvin said crossing his arms.

“Marvin's right.” Jackie teased. “No one wins at a fight except the child.”

“Don’t you know who I am. I’m the very glitch that terrorized everyone of you.” Anti grinned shaking his head. “If you think I’m gonna stoop so low as to let a child sit on my shoulders your dead wro-.” Anti froze when he felt a small hand grab his own. He looked down to see Chase, staring up at him, giving him puppy eyes. Anti wanted to pull his hand away but deep down Anti thought, he was too adorable. He didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“Please Anti?” Chase whispered holding his septic Sam plush close to him.

Anti groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fine.” He groaned as he lifted Chase onto his shoulders holding his legs to keep him from falling. He turned to the others who were smiling. “WHAT?!”

“Told you.” Marvin chuckled.

Anti suddenly saw a flash, seeing Jameson holding a camera once more, causing him to groan. He walked passed the others, listening to Chase giggle a bit. “Let's just go.” He growled, his cheeks turning red as the others followed him out, heading for the park.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti snaps when chase gets bullied but scared the small child in the process.
> 
> Warning: cursing, violence, angst.

Anti was leaning on an old tree, watching as the kids tossed the green frezzby back and forth to each other, a small smile forming on his face. He watched as Lucy tossed it to Sam, who then tossed it to Chase who had a hard time catching it, but all and all he was still happy which was a relief to Anti, who didn’t like seeing his little bro upset.

His eyes then drifted over to the other egos who were setting up a picnic not far from where the kids were playing, all having a good time chatting away. It was also a nice sunny day, and nobody was bothering them to Anti’s relief. Sure a couple of people recognized who they were, wanting a few pictures or autographs but that was about it. And to top it all off, nobody recognized him as Anti. Some even thought he was Jack himself.

'Must be a damn good disguise.'

It felt good. Not having to be stared at all the time, striking fear or hate in others.

“Anti catch,” Sam shouted, throwing the plastic disc as him.

Anti grinned as he dived for it catching it in mid-air and landing with a role. He smiled at the shocked expressions on their faces. “Alright, who’s next?”

“Oh Oh Anti ovew hewe,” Chase yelled, jumping up and down with his arms in the air one hand holding his plush while the other was empty.

Anti chuckled as he stood up aiming it at Chase. “Alright little bro, catch!” He then tossed it over to Chase.

Chase ran backward trying to catch it when he tripped landing on his back, the frezzby flying away from him.

Concern built within Anti. “Chase you okay?”

“Yeah don’t wowwy.” Chase smiled as he sat up. “I’ll go get it.” He then went in the detection of the frezzby.

“Don’t go too far Sohn,” Schneep called out, who was making the sandwiches, watching to hole thing.

“I won’t dad!”

Chase ran in search of the frezzby, passing through other people. He looked for only a minute or two when he spots it. He smiled as he went over to the frezzby, about to grab it when another hand snatched it from the ground. Chase’s smile wavered as he looked up to see a couple of boys, staring down at him holding his frezzby. The boys looked about 8 or 9 but they sure did tower over him. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit intimidated by them.

“What are you looking at twerp?” The one who was holding the frezzby snapped.

Chase flinched, holding his Sam plush for comfort. His head was low, but he continued to stare up at them. “Th-that's my f-fwezzby.”

“Oh, this is your fwezzby?” The boy teased before laughing harshly. “Well not anymore.”

They went to leave but Chase felt his anger rise. “HEY, THAT'S NOT YOUWS. GIVE IT BACK!" he watched as the boys stopped and stared at him in anger. He shrank back as they cornered him keeping him from leaving. Whatever bravery was left in Chase was long gone now.

"And what’s a little twerp like you gonna do huh.” He teased pushing Chase. “Why don’t you pick a fight with someone who your age.”

“I-I’m a lot oldew than you kid. I-I’m an adult.” Chase snapped.

The boys start to laugh, staring down at him like he was crazy. Chase hugged his plush tighter, feeling his heart drop in his chest.

“Please. If you were then why are you still playing with baby toys.” The boy laughed snatching his plush away from Chase.

“He-HEY GIVE IT BACK!” Chase tried to reach it but the boy put it over his head, laughing at his struggle. “Please.”

“What are you gonna do. Make us?” One boy said pushing him down.

Chase fell hard to the ground, scraping the palm of his hands. He let out a tiny yell as tears streamed down his face.

Anti froze upon hearing the sound of chase’s yell. His ears also picked up laughter causing Anti to growl.

Schneep stopped smiling upon seeing the anger on Anti’s face. “Anti?”

Anti couldn’t hear anything other than chase’s silent sobs and the sound of cruel laughter. His blood started to boil as he lost control of his glitching, pixels forming around him.

“Anti? Vhat’s vrong?” Schneep said walking up to him.

The other egos stopped what they were doing, looking at the glitch in worry. But Anti ignored them as he growled. “Chase.”

Suddenly Anti glitched away, leaving them alone. The doctor's blood went cold as he dropped the sandwiches, running toward the direction Chase ran. “ANTI VAIT.”

Chase laid on the ground crying. He tried to get up a couple of times but the boys kept pushing him down. All he could do is squint his eyes, hugging himself, feeling so weak and useless.

“Awe is he gonna cry?” The boy teased. “I thought grown-ups don’t cry-.”

The boy was suddenly yanked up by his throat and slammed into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. The boy shook his head and opened his eyes to see Anti stare at him in anger.

“H-hey let go of our friend.” One of the boys shouted, causing Chase to open his eyes.

“Yeah let go of him you freak-.”

But before they could say anything further, green glowing ropes came out of the ground and wrapped around the boys pulling to the ground. After a second the boys started screaming and trying to pull the ropes off.

Chase sat up staring at the boys before staring at Anti in terror.

Anti’s grip tightens on the boy's throat who was now sobbing watching as Anti’s eyes turn black and his skin and hair turn green. His body also started to violently glitch as his teeth and ears grew out, to a point. “How dare you pick on a child who’s younger than you are? No scratch that… how can you pick on M̸͙̾̋͌͝Y̷̞͉̦͖̒ͅ ̶̞̖͊̒̒͒Ḅ̴̢̜͓̈́͒̾͛R̷̰͉̣̬͠Ö̵̼͓̪͓̋͝T̶̼̟̲̦͊ͅH̸̛̩̺̫͒E̶̬͚̽͗R̶͚̠͊̌̽̍̕͝!”

“Y-your brother?”

“T̶h̶a̶t̶'̶s̷ ̷r̶i̸g̵h̷t̸ ̶y̴o̶u̷ ̵l̸i̸t̴t̶l̶e̸ ̵s̶h̸i̸t̴.̴ ̸Y̶o̵u̴r̵ ̸p̵i̵c̸k̶i̴n̸g̷ ̵o̷n̸ ̶o̶n̸e̵ ̸o̶f̸ ̴t̷h̶e̵ ̶n̴i̴c̵e̸s̵t̸ ̶p̷e̶o̵p̸l̸e̸ ̴o̵n̴ ̸t̴h̵e̶ ̴p̴l̶a̷n̸e̶t̸.̸ ̶H̵o̶w̸ ̵d̸o̸ ̸y̴o̴u̵ ̴f̸u̵c̶k̵i̸n̷g̶ ̴l̷i̶v̵e̷ ̶w̷i̵t̶h̸ ̴y̸o̴u̶r̵ ̸s̷e̸l̴f̵?”

“I’m s-sorry j-just please let me go-.”

“Ŝ̵̹ợ̴͒ṛ̴̇͂r̶͔͛ỹ̷̞͝ ̷̞̃̅ḭ̸̠̂̕s̴͉̝̈́͛ ̶͓͊n̸̞̆ǫ̸̊t̷̺̎ ̴̣̊ģ̴̙̿o̶̖͙̐̚n̴̠̠͑n̷͓͚̓͒a̵̙̓͂ ̶̳͕͠c̷͍͂̏ů̸͖̼ẗ̸̲́ ̷̘̙̈́̓i̴̢̘͛͝t̵͔̔̄ ̵͕͘f̶͚͘o̷̝͌̚ṛ̴̔̿ ̸̦̤͆̓m̵͉̩̓e̷̺͘ ̶̭̒b̴̲̔o̵̅̋ͅy̴͖̬̎͝,” Anti growled forming a knife in his hand. “Ỳ̷̳̮o̶̺͂̋u̶͓͋ ̴̮̲̏̚w̷̟̟̓͘ą̶͙͑ǹ̵͇̗t̶̫̐ ̸̝̈́͐t̷͉̟́̇o̶͚͑̍ ̵͎́s̵͎̘̄̽ȅ̶͈̟e̸̲͚̒̌ ̶̪̊w̵̨͝h̸̹̥̽ȧ̴̛͙̗ţ̴͍̀̋ ̷̬̻̄I ̴̭̎͝d̶̜́͒o ̶̹̔̚ţ̶̈ö̶̡̻́̿ ḻ̷̎͒i̵͖͉̕̕t̶͍̜͗͠t̷̫̊l̴͇̓̈e s̷̩̮̈́̃h̸̹̩̀̈́ḭ̷̀̈́t̶̝͌s̴̙̿̆ l̴͔̤͘͠ȉ̴̜̘̀k̷͉̗͋͝e̸ ̵̫͆y̵̢̔ǫ̸̲͛̃u̴̪̜̅ ̸̒͜?” Anti grinned as he used the knife to cut the bandage around his neck of letting the slit in his neck show. He listened as the boy let out a heart-wrenching scream. This only made Anti giggle, a crazed look in his eyes started to form. “N̴̢͕̿o̵̽͜ť̵̛̮ ̸̯͆s̴̡͗o̵̩̘̽ ̶̫̪̔͠f̵̯̔u̷̞̭͆n̵͇̯̈́ ̸̝̮̑̀h̵̤̯̋̈u̶̯̺͂͒h̷̯͊̈͜?̸̡͉͂ ̸̯͔̏T̷̝̎ö̸̞́̚ ̷͍̕͠f̵̪̝̓͗ḙ̶̱̀è̴̦l̴̗̖̀̀ ̴̨͔͠ṡ̶̞o̶͓̣̅ ̶̛̝͉̐w̷̝̅ê̶̤͍a̸̳̫͆͛k̸͎͔ ̵̙̙̔͆ą̴̉͝n̷̗̈́ͅd̸̡̗̉ ̴̩̉͛ẗ̶́ͅe̶͓̎̆ř̸̫̔r̵̳̅i̷͙͆͛ͅf̵̲̉ỉ̸̬͒ḛ̴̄̕͜d̶͕̘͒.̸̪̓̂ ̶͇̓̚N̶̙̑Ö̵̬͖́̽T̸̹̫̾ ̸̺̼͐̊S̵͇̓O̷͔͙͒̂ ̶̟̙̄F̸̫̔U̷̹̜̽̇N̵̪̩̾ ̸̨͔͌B̵͓̖̿̚E̷͍͌I̵̜͕̓͑N̵͈̹̂̑G̶̠̯͛͠ ̷̟̯̒̂S̴̞͋͝Ơ̴̊͜ ̸̨̭͑̇C̶̲͚̐L̸̼̂O̸̗͔̿S̵͖̔Ȅ̵̢̹ ̴͉̠͊T̶̤̑̊O̷̼̍̌ ̶̞̀͗D̵͖̙͆̏E̵̳͋À̶̙Ṱ̵̝̈́̄H̷̯̑.”

“Please don’t kill me. I’ll leave him alone I sware!”

“I̵̮͑̂ ̸̬̹̌̕c̴̗̊͗ò̵͚̀ũ̷̗͚ļ̵̮̂̀d̴͈̬̾͛ ̷͉̱͑̽l̴̙e̶̹͗t̷͙̓ ̷͉͗y̵̩̿o̴͕̰͆̐u̶͉͌̈ ̷̙͒g̵͓̦̃ȏ̶͉̿.” Anti began leaning

in, a vile grin on his face. “B̵̨̺̭̄̍̉̄̕u̶̡͎̦̞̼͓̐́̔́͝͠͝t̴̹̪͇̀̾̕͝ ̷͇̮̦̫͐̑w̸͚͌͂́̈́̊͊̚ḫ̵͂͝ḙ̵̖̗̞͐̀̏̌͜ȑ̶̦̯̓̈́e̶̪̦̝̥̻͉̘̓͗̿̓̂̂̚'̵̢̢͍̓s̶̰͇͉̻̣͍͛̃͊̓̃ͅ

̶̡̣̰́͋͋͘ț̵̬̈́̏͝h̶̪̮̫̺̙͊̌͜ë̸͈́͂̕ ̶̡̹͉̦̉͆͊̆͋̋͝f̸͖̟̫͛̍̏̈́ṷ̴̱̻͙̀̆̐͐͆n̴̢̺̬̥̫͇̾͗̍͌͜ ̶͕͖͓̥̐͒̒͂̈́ị̸̼̑̅̆̉̕͘n̸̺̩̟̰͐͋͂̿̽͝ ̵͔̜͓̥͓̪͙̏́͠ẗ̸̝̘͈͕̜̥̰̚h̸̰͓̦͔̤̬͓̾̎aẗ̶̡̳͈͍̳͍́̊̌̀ͅ?”

The boy started to sob as Anti pressed the knife on his neck. Anti listened as the other boys started to sob but he didn’t care… He liked it. He liked the sound of their begging the look of fear in their eyes… everything. “K̸̥̝̖̹̻͈͚̈̅a̸̧̯͉͓̯̯͗̋͗͒̿͝ȑ̴̖̮͓̭̥̺͑m̶̨̻̮̍͛̐å̴̧̪̙̳͙ ̴̨͓̪͓̠̫̤̓͛͊̕i̷̲̬͝s̶̡̬̝̩̯̭̞̐̂̈̚͝ ̵͕̓̉͐͛͆̈́a̵͚̟͖̻͉̬͕͂͂͝

̶̯̞͓͘b̸̦̺͖̈́̑̉i̴̛̥̭̬̠̠͊͜ţ̷̘͓̫̦͔̥͗͂̚c̴͖̭̦̍̎̏̋͒̚͠h̸͕͙̖͑ ̵̞̘̿̿̇̊i̵̜̪̘͖̱̱͘s̵̜͍̜͆͜n̷͔͚̦̄͊́͊'̸͎̺̑̽̈̔̄̉͗t̴̳͑̐̂̈́͘͜ ̸̨̛̐̕ĩ̴͉̽̓t̴͎͉̤̟̣̯̼̏͊̇̈́̏͝͠?̵̥̇̀”

“ANTI STOP!”

Anti growled as he turned to the doctor, baring his pointed teeth, but his features softened upon seeing the look of terror on Chase’s face. Chase was clinging to Schneep, his body trembling as he started to sob. Anti’s blood ran cold, realizing what he just made Chase witness. He turned back to the boy who looked just as scared, letting him drop to the ground.

The ropes around the other boys glitched away, setting them free, but they were too afraid to move.

Anti heard screaming and gasping, realizing that he had a hole crowd watching, along with the other egos who were staring at him in shock… And fear. When his eyes landed back on Chase, he felt hurt when the boy flinched clinging onto Schneep. Anti tried to walk forward, reaching out. “L-little bro I-.”

Chase whimpered as he hid behind Schneep, pulling on his lab coat for protection… protection from him.

Anti’s heart shattered at the sight. He promised to protect him, to never scare him again, promising to change… But clearly, he was never gonna change. Anti backed away watching as chase’s kids ran to Chase, hiding as well.

“Anti,” Marvin spoke up, reaching out, only for Jackie to hold him back.

“I…. I’m so sorry.” Anti’s voice cracked as black tears streamed down his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

With that Anti glitched away, leaving everyone in shock. Schneep picked Chase up and hugged him close, feeling Chase’s arms wrap around his neck as he sobbed. “Sh, sh it’s gonna be okay Sohn. It’s over.”

“I-I wanna go home.” Chase whimpered.

“Ve vill.” Schneep whispered, handing chase his plush toy. “Marvin. You know vhat to do.”

“Okay LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN OF ALL AGES WHAT YOU JUST SAW!” he paused as his eyes started to glow. “NEVER HAPPENED.”

With that, they disappeared into a cloud of smoke causing everyone to cough, as their memories of the ordeal faded away, their memories of Anti and the egos being wiped away from their minds.

The egos ended up in their living rooms, each on afraid to speak, as Schneep bounced Chase lightly, hugging him tightly. Small whimpers left chase’s mouth as he continued to cry. “Sh, sh ve are home now.”

Chase sniffles as he squints his eyes shut, remembering the look of sadness in Anti’s face.

'I’m so sorry Anti'


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The glitch makes amends after a talk with dad.

“Anti, please open the door.” Marvin had been trying to get Anti to open the door for at least an hour but to no avail. He knew that Anti was in there because he heard sobbing and shuffling. But after a while it became silent, however, he knew he was still in there. He tries once more. “Anti please, don’t shut us out.”

No answer.

Marvin sighed after a moment, leaning on the wall in defeat sliding down in the sitting position. He knew Anti was trying to help, they all did, but the only person who didn’t seem to know that was Anti himself. If only he would just listen to them.

“Is he still not answering?”

Marvin looked up to see the good doctor walk up to him, both his hands in his lab coat. Marvin just sighed, shaking his head, flipping his mask up, revealing his face. His skin was covered in brand marks that were shaped like the hearts and diamonds in a deck of cards. He use to keep it hidden but the others were used to them by now. They all had their own scars anyway.

“Nope, he’s unresponsive.” He answered shaking his head his icy blue eyes staring into Schneep's ocean ones. “I tried everything. But he won’t open that door.”

Schneep stared from the magician to Anti’s door in deep thought before a stern look started to form on his face. “Teleport me in zhere Marvin.”

Marvin blinked a couple of times before shaking his head. “Come again?”

“Teleport me in zhere.” He repeated, fixing his lab coat. “If he vont come to us, zhen I vill go to him.”

“You-you don’t know what will happen if-.”

“Zhat is not important right now Marvin. Zhe poor zhing needs our help, now on vith it vhile ve are young.”

Marvin stared at the doctor for the longest time before sighing in defeat. He then stood up, pulled his mask over his face, and pulled out his wand. “You ready?”

Schneep gave him a nod staring at Anti’s door with determination.

Marvin then whispered an incantation, causing schneep to disappear into a cloud of green smoke. He just prayed Schneep knew what he was doing.

Schneep coughed a couple of times before looking around, finding that he was in Anti’s room, which was so dark he could barely see. The only light that was on was a black light and a few lava lamps but that didn’t do much for Schneep’s old eyes. He walked forward looking at every corner of the room in search of the glitch demon. But his search ended very quickly when he heard sniffling and silent sobbing in the far corner of the room.

“Anti?” He began softly, walking toward the sound of crying. He stopped when he saw the glitching, sitting on the ground, facing the wall corner, a green blanket over his head and body as he trembled. It was a sight that broke the doctor's heart. “Anti?”

Anti fell silent upon hearing schneep’s voice, his head perking up a bit. “H-Henrik?”

“Yes, it’s me.” He began to approach Anti ever so slowly.

“H-how did you-?”

“Marvin teleported me in here. I vanted to see you-.”

“Well, now you saw me so leave.” He snapped, trying to sound intimidating but failed miserably because he let out at another sob soon after.

Schneep froze when he was close enough to the glitch, seeing that his blanket was covered in blood. “Anti let me see your neck.”

“Can’t you just leave me alon-.”

“Anti now!” Schneep demanded sternly, sounding like a father almost.

Anti hesitated for a moment, before turning around, showing that his neck was bleeding like a waterfall.

“Oh, Verdammt Noch Mal!” Schneep whispered as he crouched down in front of Anti, pulling the blanket back to look at it. Concern was laced in his eyes. “I-I need to treat zhis right now-.”

“Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone.” Anti snapped trying to pull away, but schneep grabbed a hold of his arms.

“Anti you vill bleed out and die if I don’t treat zhis!-.”

“Good. Let me die so I won’t terrorize another-.” Anti felt Schneep yank his arms, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to pull him out of his dark thoughts.

“ANTISEPTICEYE DON’T LET ME EVEA CATCH YOU SAYING SOMEZHING LIKE ZHAT EVEA AGAIN!”

Anti starred at the doctor stunned. He had never heard Schneep yell at him like that before. After a moment black tears started to fall from his eyes as his bottom lip started to quiver. He let out another sob using his hands to cover his face. He suddenly felt warm as to hands wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. He knew it was Schneep giving him this hug to comfort him. Any other time he would have pushed him off out of anger, but instead, he clung to schneep like a child looking for comfort from their parent. For the first time, he needed this. He started to whimper as he squeezed the doctor gently. “I’m s-sorry.” Anti’s voice cracked as he spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Sh, sh I know Sohn, I know,” Schneep whispered rubbing circles into Anti’s back. He could feel the blood soaking his shirt, but he didn’t care. Anti’s well being was all that he cared about at the moment. Like Chase, Anti was kind of his son too, and all he wanted to do was make sure he was alright.

After a little while, Schneep finally got Anti to calm down, causing the blood flow in his neck to stop slightly, but he still had to treat it. So there the doctor was, cleaning the wound with hydrogen peroxide before using a needle and thread to sew the wound up. Sure the wound will open up again, but this always stopped it for a little while.

Anti remained quiet for a while, staring to the side, his eyes puffy from crying. But instead of being red they were green when irritated making them look like Jack’s logo. He still had tears leaking from his eyes, but he stopped sobbing.

Schneep was quietly sowing before looking at Anti with a sigh. “You vant to talk about it?”

Anti remained quiet, his eyes casting to the ground.

Schneep paused as he stared at the glitch. “Anti-.”

“Did you see-.” Anti shook his head closing his eyes as more tears formed. “The way he… looked at me?”

The doctor starred at him with sympathy in his eyes, as he listened to Anti talk.

“He… never looked at me like that… Not since-.”

The red room.

Anti squint his eyes shut unable to push the look of fear in Chase’s eyes out of his mind.

The doctor went back to sowing as he spoke. “Chase doesn’t hate you, you now zhat right?” He began. “He knew you vere trying to protect him.”

“How do you know that?!” Anti snapped starring at Schneep. “Did you not see the look of terror in his eyes when he saw me-.”

“Anti he might have been scared of you at zhe time. But zhat does not mean he loves you any less.” Schneep interrupted. “Zhat boy loves you and looks up to you. You should have seen zhe look on his face vhen you left. He vas heartbroken.”

Anti’s features softened the longer he looked at the doctor, replaying what he just said in his head. “He…. was?”

“Yes, Anti. Now he’s in zhe living room vaiting for you to come out so zhat he could apologize for every zhing zhat transpired.” He watched as Anti looked at the ground for a moment, not speaking. “He loves his big brozher Anti, no matter vhat.”

“I… don’t know if I’ll be able to face him after everything,” Anti whispered as he heard the snipping sound of scissors. He looked up to see that Schneep was finished sowing up his neck, but Schneep placed a firm hand on Anti’s shoulder giving him a small smile.

“I’ll be zhere to help you zhrough it Anti.” Schneep smiled. “You're not alone.”

Anti starred at the doctor for a long while before giving him a small grin. He then suddenly pulled the doctor into a rib crushing hug, causing Schneep to stiffen a bit. He sniffled a couple of times. “You-you would be a good father you know that?”

Schneep only smiled as he hugged the glitch back, ruffling his hand through Anti’s green hair. “Zhank you Anti.”

“So w-when do I start calling you dad?”

Schneep chuckled as he gave Anti a tight squeeze. “Anytime Sohn.” He whispered.

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away, Anti wiping the tears from his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

“You ready?” Schneep asked as he stood, putting a hand on Anti’s shoulder.

Anti thought for a moment before sighing, giving schneep a slight nod. With that, He got up and followed Schneep out of his room.

They both made it to the hall but Anti came to a halt upon hearing Chase’s tiny voice.

“He-he’s still in his woom?” Chase asked looking up Marvin, holding his septic Sam plushy close.

Marvin only sighed, patting his head. “I’m afraid so kid.”

“I’ve never seen Anti so hurt in all my life,” Jackie whispered leaning in the wall.

“Couldn’t we try and send someone in there?”Jamie signed before going back to combing Robbie’s hair, who was asleep on his lap.

“I sent Schneep in there to see if he could… I don’t know, get him out of there.” Marvin explain looking down. “He hasn’t come out in a while.”

“It’s all my fault.” Everyone fell silent, staring at Chase, who was staring at the ground with sadness in his eyes. “If I wasn’t so scawed maybe he wouldn’t blame himself. If I wasn’t so-.”

“Daddy don’t blame yourself.” Lucy interrupted, holding Chase’s shoulder.

“Yeah, dad it’s not your fault.” Sam agreed.

“But it is,” Chase argued as tears started to form in his eyes. “Its been my fault evew since this cuwse. If-if I wasn’t so childish Mawvin wouldn’t feel so guilty fow casting that spell, if I wasn’t so small, then I wouldn’t feel like such a buwden on everyone.” He started to sniffle, as he tried in vain to wipe his tears away. “If-if I wasn’t so weak and helpless, then Anti wouldn’t hide away be-because of me-.”

“No.”

Everyone jumped from the voice. Their eyes turning over to the door entrance to see Anti stare down at Chase with tears in his eyes. Chase stared at him in shock.

“A-anti?”

Anti didn't say anything as he quickly walked over to the small boy, kneeling down before pulling Chase into a hug. He closed his eyes as black tears streamed down his own face.

Chase stared at the glitch for the longest time, listening as he sobbed.

“None of this is your fault, Chase.” Anti began, rubbing circles in the boys back. “None of it… You are not childish. I’ve seen you raise these kids with ease… I could never do that. Your six now but your still a hell of a lot more mature than me. Your not a burden to any of us. They love hanging out with you and taking care of you. Hell, you gave Henrik a chance to be a father.” He whispered looking at Schneep who gave him a warm smile. “And lastly you. Are. Not. Weak. You are the strongest person I know. If-if you can go up against a fuck up like your father or go through a bitc- I mean jerk like Stacy.” He paused as he stared at the ground. “If you can go up against a monster like me, just so that you can save your kids… then your the bravest and strongest out of all of us.” He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the boy's head, hugging him tightly. “And I’m so sorry for what I made you witness. Please… please forgive me.”

Chase’s lips pulled into a small grin as he hugged Anti tightly, squinting his teary eyes shut. “Anti I fowgive you. I knew you wewe just pwotecting me.” He began nuzzling the glitch lightly. “And you awe not a monstew. Youw my bwothew.”

Anti sighed happily as he picked Chase up, afraid to let his little brother go. Glad that everything turned out okay. The moment would have lasted longer if not for a camera flash which made them open their eyes. They both turn to JJ who was holding a Polaroid camera a big smile on his face. Both Chase and Anti looked at each other before they started laughing, causing everyone in the room to smile.

After the whole ordeal had finally been resolved, life went back to normal. Anti went back to being a pushover to all of the kids, playing with them anytime they wanted him to, Schneep going back to being a father. His instincts kicking in every time when they all did anything dangerous. He even started to freak out when Anti cut his hand, jumping off of the roof after the kids dared him to. And lastly, for the first time, Chase didn’t feel like a burden, knowing that his family loved him and he didn’t feel weak or helpless, thanks to his big brother.

It was Tuesday night, leaving the kids one more night to stay with their father so they were making the most of it. Chase was playing tag with the kids and Anti who was practically begged to play. The other kids tried to beg him at first but he said no, however, Anti lost the bet when it came to Chase’s begging.

“Tag Youw it.” Chase smiled as he tagged Sam.

Anti was hidden behind the couch, keeping away from the tagger.

“Looks like your having fun,” Schneep said, catching Anti’s attention.

“Yeah, I’m just… making the most of it before Chase becomes older again.” Anti answered honestly.

“Vell I believe zhat Chase vill vant to still hang out vith you even if he’s older again.” Schneep smiles as he drinks his coffee, reading the paper.

“I don’t know if he will,” Anti said looking down.

Schneep stared off for a moment before looking at Anti confused. “Vhy vouldnt he?”

“Alwight kiddos, it’s time fow bed.” Chase began, catching both Anti and Schneep’s attention.

“Aaaw daddy, we want to stay up,” Lucy begged, but her tired eyes said otherwise.

“Sowwy sweety but I don't know what time youw mothew will be hewe tomowwow.” Chase began, as he rubbed his eyes as well. “Let's head to my woom.”

With that the kids started to run to Chase’s room, saying good night to everyone that they passed. Chase yawned rubbing his, eyes looking as if he was gonna fall over but Schneep sprung to action, picking Chase up.

“How about I tuck you kids in?” Schneep smiled taking his hat off to ruffle his hair.

Chase giggled as Schneep put his hat back on. “Suwe dad… Anti can you tuck us in two?”

Anti gave him a warm smile before walking up to them. “Of course twerp, let’s go.”

A few minutes later, Schneep had already tucked Sam, Lucy, and Chase in, giving them all a kiss on the four head. “Gute Nacht, meine Liebsten.” He whispered taking off Chase’s hat and setting it to the side.

“Goodnight dad.” Chase smiled his eyes fluttering, barely staying awake. “I love you.”

Schneep couldn’t help but gasp, his heart welling up as tears threaten to leave his eyes. “I-I love you too Sohn.”

Chase then turned to Anti with a small smile on his face.

Anti smiled back ruffling his hair. “Uh, um g-goodnight you little twerp. If-if you need anything I’ll be in my room.”

“Okay Anti. I love you.”

Anti was just as shocked as Schneep, but he just smiled brushing his hair back. “I-I…. you-you too… little bro.”

After that Schneep and Anti stood up and headed for the door. Schneep left first but Anti took a moment to look back at him and the kids, seeing them fast asleep. He smiled before leaving the room and closing the door with a soft click. The kids were quietly asleep. Nothing would be able to wake them, not even a soft glow that started to form around Chase as he slept soundly, ending in a cloud of green smoke.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All grown up  
> Ich Liebe Dich Papa- I love you, dad, in german.

Chase started to move a bit in his sleep, causing him to wake up. A few seconds after, his eyelids opened, eyes staring at the ceiling. He yawned a bit as he sat up, stretching afterward. He then rubbed the back of his head as he got up from his bed walking forward, when he froze, confusion suddenly striking him.

'Did I get taller?'

Then realization struck him as his eyes widened with shock. He looked down, to see that he was taller. That could only mean-.

He then looked up at his desk which had a mirror above it. He ran to it placing his hands on the desk leaning into the mirror to better look at his reflection. Sure enough, he was an adult once again, the curse had finally been lifted. A smile formed on his face as relief struck him.

“Daddy?”

Chase spun around to see Lucy rubbing her eyes before looking at him in shock.

“DADDY YOUW A GWOWN UP AGAIN!” She squeaked jumping up and down with excitement, waking up her older brother.

“Luce, what’s the big-.” Sam froze upon seeing his dad. “DAD YOUR-YOUR BACK!”

“K-kids.” Chase breathed stretching out his arms, crouching down.

The kids sprang up and ran at their dad, wrapping their arms around him for a hug. Chase lifted them off the ground giving them a tight squeeze. “It feels so nice to hold my own children again.” He whispered combing his hand through Lucy’s hair.

“Daddy, let’s go show the othews.” Lucy began, as he set her and Sam down. “They would be thwilled.”

“You kids head out. I’ll be down in two seconds.” Chase smiled, patting their heads.

They gave him a nod before running out of the room. Chase quickly got changed and was about to head out of the room, when he found the septic Sam plush that Marvin gave him was now on the floor next to his bed. He picked it up, holding it in his hands. It seemed so smaller now. He smiled as he sat it on his desk, before leaving the room, grabbing his hat and putting it on as he heads down the hall.

The kids came running out, finding all of the egos in the living room talking. They got all of their attention when they ran in, with big smiles across their faces.

“GUYS GUYS IT’S DAD,” Sam exclaimed excitedly.

Schneep was first up, holding his newspaper down as he stared at them in worry. “Vhat is it?”

“Hey bros.”

They all looked up to see adult Chase walk in, holding the bill of his hat up with a small smile, watching as they all stared at him in shock. It was like this for a moment before they all sprang up with joy.

“Chase your back!” Marvin yelled pulling the vlogger into a hug lifting him from the ground.

“It’s good to have you back old chap.” Jamie signed, patting his shoulder.

“You guys act like he’s been gone for a while.” Jackie teases ruffling Chase’s head.

“Robbie-miss-child-chase.” Robbie began, but he pulled chase into a firm hug. “But-Robbie-missed-normal-chase-too.”

Chase chuckled hugging the purple zombie back, before looking at Schneep who had a sad smile. Chase’s smile wavered upon seeing the doctor. “Henrik, you okay?”

“I… I’m glad zhat you are back to normal but… I vill miss being your fazher.” Schneep said looking down.

Chase gave him a sympathetic smile before walking up to Schneep, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t worry. No matter what you’ll always be my father.” He smiled. “Ich Liebe Dich Papa.”

Schneep smiled as he hugged him tightly. “Oh, Sohn. ich Liebe Dich auch. I didn’t know you can speak German.”

“I've been practicing.” After a moment Chase broke the hug looking at the kids with s smile. “Hey kids, why don’t you give your grandpa a hug.”

Schneep’s breath hitched in his throat as he stared at Chase’s kids who came running to him pulling him into a hug. Tears built up in his eyes as he hugged them back.

“Gee aren’t ya a little young to be a grandpa.” Jackie joked.

“Let me have zhis moment boy!” Schneep snapped causing everyone to laugh.

“Hey, guys have you seen where little bro went-.”

Anti froze in the door entrance upon seeing Chase who was an adult again. Anti's face was unreadable.

“Anti look, the spell. it warn off.” Marvin smiled shaking Chase’s shoulder.

“Uh.” Anti looked down at the ground. “Its-its good to have you back…. Chase.”

Chase’s smile wavered seeing the look of sadness in his face. He walked forward. “Anti?-”

“I’ll uh… be in my room.” Anti said before glitching out of the room, leaving everyone confused.

“Wait.” Chase tried but was to late when he was gone. “Anti?”

“Vait here, I’ll talk to him,” Schneep said heading after Anti.

Anti quickly walked down the hall hearing the sound to footsteps right behind him. He knew it was Schneep.

“Anti! Anti vhat are you doing?” Schneep began, catching the glitch by the arm. “Vhy did you just glitch and run off like zhat.”

Anti didn't answer, he just looked at the ground, his hands in the pockets of his hoody.

“Don’t you vant to see Chase?” Schneep whispered staring at him confused.

“Why? He’s an adult again so things can go back to normal.”

“And vhat is your definition of normal?” Schneep asked crossing his arms.

“You know, Chase can go back to being a dad, can go back to being a trick shot vlogger, and I…. And I can go back to being a glitch.”

Schneep starred at the glitch for a moment or two before speaking. “So you zhink zhat since Chase is back to normal, he vouldn’t vant to hang out vith you?”

Anti looked down giving him a nod, unable to look Schneep in the eye.

Schneep just sighed holding his shoulders. “Sohn, zhat is not true.” He began firmly. “You know zhat.”

“Why would he want to hang out with me now?” Anti snapped looking up. “Before he never wanted to so why now. It’s probably best if… everything just went back to normal and he… just left me alone.”

Schneep watched as the glitch pulled away, heading down the hall, leaving Schneep all by himself. He wanted to go after him but the sound of running filled his ears. He looked up to see Chase’s kids run up to him smiling.

“Grandpa, let’s go play befowe mom gets hewe,” Lucy said holding his hand.

Schneep gave her a smile as he gently squeezed her hand. “Sure let’s go.” He whispered.

“Does uncle Anti want to play too?” Sam asked looking for Anti.

“He uh he vanted to lay down for a bit. He’s very tired.” Schneep said looking back at Anti’s door with a sigh, but he shook his head turning to the kids. “So vhat do you kids vant to play?”

….

A couple of hours had past when Stacy came to pick the kids up greeting them with a hug and a kiss. But when Chase walked up with the bags she gave him a dirty look.

“Well, the spell has warn of finally?” She asked arching an eyebrow.

“Looks like it,” Chase said placing their bags in their trunks. “I’ll be by to pick them up in a month.”

“That is if you remember on tim-.”

“Trust me.” He interrupted slamming the trunk shut. “I will.”

She just stared at him before rolling her eyes. “Kids say bye to your dad.” She said as she walked off to let them say bye.

Chase kneeled down and held his arms out. “Come on kids big hug.” He smiled, wrapping the kids into a big hug, which they returned happily. “I love you two, so much.”

“We love you too dad,” Sam whispered, before pulling away.

“Tell uncle Anti I said bye okay?” Lucy whispered holding her doll close.

“Don’t worry sweety I will.” He said patting her head. “Now go on. Don’t keep your mama waiting.”

With that, the kids jumped into the car waving their final goodbyes to him as the car drove off.

Chase sighed as he turned back to the house, walking in the door to see everyone in the living room. Seeing schneep and Jamie reading on the couch while Jackie his playing a zombie game with Robbie watching him in awe, and Marvin sitting on the table practicing his magic tricks. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he didn’t spot Anti anywhere so he headed out of the living room and down the hall, stopping at Anti’s door that read keep out. He hesitated before knocking.

…

Anti was sitting on his bed looking through Tumblr when he heard a tiny knock on his door. He looked up with a sigh, knowing who it was.

“Anti… it’s... it's me, Chase.” He listened as the vlogger spoke. “Uh, the kids just left and wanted me to tell you bye.”

Anti looked down, kind of guilty for not saying goodbye but, he didn’t want to be anywhere near-.

“Listen um, I was-was wondering if you wanted to like… hang out and play some video games… uh, would you like that?”

Anti looked up at the door. He wanted nothing more than to say yes, but he knew better. He should just stay away. So he remained quiet, looking at his phone. Moments later he heard sighing before Chase started to speak again.

“O-okay I’ll leave ya alone. I’m sorry to bother you.” He heard Chase’s footsteps, but they suddenly stopped for a second before coming back. “You know if you need me, don’t be afraid to ask me. And I want you to know that… I love you… big brother.”

Anti’s eyes widened in shock upon hearing that, but he still remained silent, closing his phone as he looked at the ground.

“I’ll-I’ll see ya later.”

He heard Chase finally leave, but he didn’t Chase after him, he couldn’t go after him.

*I just want to keep you safe.*

….

Anti opened his eyes only to be shrouded in darkness, unable to see anything when he suddenly saw a flash of light from a match that suddenly lit up the room in red. He was down a red hall realizing it was the place where-…

… No.

He looked ahead to see Chase, holding the match staring straight at him with fear.

“C-Chase?.. what are you-.”

Suddenly Anti, lifted his hand watching as a knife formed in it, causing him to freeze in fear, nearly jumping at the loudness of Chase’s voice.

“WHERE ARE THEY?”

Anti started to prowl forward holding the knife up.

“W-whats happening?” Anti said in a trembled voice watching as his body moved forward without his permission. He tried to gain control but to no avail. He felt as he clutched the knife tighter. “N-no. Stop please.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!”

“N-no NO STOP! C̸̲̆H̸͓͈͒A̵͓͠S̴̝̄͒È̵̩ ̷̳̌͜L̷͉̖O̶͖̔̀O̴͍̓̎K̷̢̑̂ ̶̡̉̈́Ö̷̙Ư̴̬̽T̷̜̄ ̴̡̼̇̚P̷̱̫͋͘L̶̨̛̻̄E̸͔͙͊̍A̶̭̫͗S̵͍̳͒E̵̗̗͗̒!” Anti watched as the knife came down sealing Chase’s fate.

N̶̜̓͜͝Ȏ̷̙̬̾!!

Anti gasped as he sprang up from his bed, finding that he was alone in his room. He started to hyperventilate as he looked at his clock. It was 4:30 AM. He just had a nightmare, but that didn’t make it any less scary. He hugged himself as he let out a soft sob, before opening his eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. So he sprang out of bed and ran out of his room.

…

Chase woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door. He quickly stood up seeing the door shake. who could that be at this hour? He quickly got up and walked to his door opening it to find none other than Anti who had tears streaming down his face. Chase stared at him in worry. “Anti? What’s wrong why are you-.”

Chase was interrupted when Anti lunged at him, pulling Chase into a rib crushing hug, sobbing softly as he clung on to the vlogger. Chase stared down at him confused he was about to speak but Anti beat him to it.

“I-I love you too,” Anti whispered sniffling a bit. “Little bro.”

Chase couldn’t help but smile as he hugged the glitch back, rubbing circle into his back. “There there… it’s all gonna be okay now.”

Anti smiled as he continued to hug Chase, not letting go of his little brother any time soon.


	11. The end

"Chase Sohn, Jack is here to pick you and Anti up!" Schneep called out from the other side of Chase's door.

"Okay dad, I'll get Anti!" Chase yelled back putting on his hat before pausing to look at his little septic eye plush that he had Marvin turn into a key chain so he could always have it. He smiled as he hooked it to the loop of his pants, before heading to Anti's room.

...

Anti was treating his neck looking into the mirror when his eyes trailed off to all of the polaroid camera pictures that Jamie took of Anti and child Chase. A smile forming on his face upon seeing his favorite one which was the one where Chase was sitting on Anti's shoulders, with a big smile on his face. But his thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door.

He looked over to see Chase open the door. "Hey, big brother. Jack is here, you better come before dad has your head."

"Coming little bro. Lead the way." Anti smiled walking up to him, wrapping an arm around Chase, ruffling his head, causing Chase to chuckle.

When they walked out they saw that Jack and Jamie were having a conversation on what happened to Chase, a big smile on their faces.

"And the way he said his Rs was the cutest." Jamie signed happily.

"I wish I was there." Jack chuckled noticing them walk in. "Hey, you two ready?"

"Yeah let's go-... oh shit." Anti sighed bonking himself on the head.

"HEY LANGUAGE!" Schneep snapped batting Anti's head with his newspaper.

"Sorry, dad." He whispered rubbing his head before turning his head to jack and Chase. "Forgot my gauges. I can't do a video without them. I'll be two seconds." With that, He glitched out of the room.

The others just smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah, he shouldn't be to long-."

Suddenly the front door was yanked open by Marvin who slammed them shut behind him. He pressed his back against it, breathing heavily, a look of terror on his face as he stared ahead.

"Marvin?" Chase asked walking up to him. "What's wrong-.?"

"You-you got to hide me!" Marvin began, grabbing Chase by his shirt, pulling him close. "They're after me, oh god I'm so dead."

"Who's after-?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, causing Marvin to scream. He turned to the door in terror before turning back to the others. "I'M NOT HERE!"

With that he disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving everyone confused. The doorbell rang a second time, but afterward, there was a loud banging.

Chase and Jack looked at each other before going to the door, not wanting to make who was ever on the other side wait any longer.

When they opened the door they were shocked to see Darkiplier standing there, anger clear on his face and Wilford right behind him, giving them all a warm smile.

"Dark? Wilford?" Chase asked confused.

"Why hello Chase good to see you old friend," Wilford said with a smile.

"Shut up Wil!" Dark darkly snapped, holding up a finger, causing Wilford to stare at the ground. He slowly put his hand down staring back and forth from Jack and Chase. "WHERE is that pathetic excuse of a magician!?"

"Marvin?... why-why do you need him?" Chase asked, feeling Jamie put a protective hand on his shoulder.

"So that he could explain why THIS HAPPENED!" he snapped pointing down.

Chase, Jack, Jamie, and Schneep looked down to see a young boy clinging on to Dark's pant leg, staring up at them shyly hiding behind Dark for the most part. They all stared down at him in shock, realizing who the boy is, Jack, being the first to speak.

"... Mark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what's this?! There will be a sequel. Yup. After this one there will be a sequel called Child! Markiplier. Just look for it in my works when it's up.


End file.
